For Love
by LunnaBR
Summary: Tradução da fic da orphan mia. Botan está desaparecida e grávida. Hiei ficou insano de raiva, e Kurama e o resto da turma estão tentando juntar os pedaços desse quebra-cabeça.
1. Caos

Olá! Essa é mais uma tradução! Já que a minha tah empacada..

ah.. esta fic ainda nao está concluida.. acho q traduzo tudo que ja está publicado antes da autora terminar..

YYH não me pertence!

* * *

Caos

I

"Pai, o que fez?"

Koenma estava pálido ao olhar para o grande Rei Enma, com sour pingando de sua face. Seu Pai lhe deu um olhar gelado e olhou para o grande monitor. O Principe olhou para a tela, lágrimas de horror e desgosto caindo por sua face.

"Oh.. Pai.. está acabado.. está tudo acabado…"

Enma nao falou nada, seu maxilar firme enquanto olhava a tela. Seu filho caiu de joelhos, suas mãos tremendo enquanto lágrimas continuavam a sair de seus olhos castanhos. Na tela estava uma linda mulher. Um longo corte corria por sua bochecha e ela mirava a parede, quase sem piscar. Seu peito levantava devagar enquanto ela mirava e mirava, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Esperança.

O Principe levantou e entrou por uma porta. Enma observava a tela enquanto seu filho entrava na sala onde a garota estava. Seu filho aproximou-se e ela tirou seu olhar da parede para ver o Principe do Inferno. Ele a tocou, dizendo algo, mas ela nao aceitou o toque, se movendo para a parede oposta.

Koenma parecia sofrer muito. Ele estava muito, muito chocado. Não fez menção de ir até a garota, que estava chorando tanto que suas pernas tremiam muito, apesar de ela estar sentada no chão. Enma estava frio. _Isso tinha que ser feito. __Foi a melhor decisão._ O choro de angústia dela foi ouvido e Koenma afastou-se, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos. _Isso era para o melhor._

II

Pratos quebrados. Mesas aos pedaços. Janelas quebradas. Tudo na sala estava destruído. Yusuke olhava ao redor enquanto Kurama e Kuwabara procuravam por alguma coisa entre os destroços. Qualquer coisa.

"O que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

Yusuke tocou uma flor, que foi esmagada por um punho muito poderoso. Kurama mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto caminhava incerto, tentando evitar o vidro que enchia o chão. Em cada peça da casa não havia itens deixados inteiros. Isto até os três examinarem o quarto. Havia uma foto sobre um criado-mudo branco, que estava lascado. Era a guia espiritual. Botan, com um lindo sorriso. Kurama pegou a foto, piscando (surpreso) ao olhá-la.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, olhem aqui."

Os dois jovens olharam para a foto. Yusuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que? É a Botan. Só isso."

Kurama balançou a cabeça e Kuwabara apontou um ponto, ou uma mancha no fundo da foto.

"Não Urameshi! Aquilo no fundo! É uma pessoa ou só uma rocha ou outra coisa?"

A raposa estreitou seus olhos ao estudá-la.

"Está muito desfocado para saber. Fique com isso. Pode ser importante depois."

Kurama guardou a foto e o porta-retrato em seu casaco e continuo a olhar a sua volta. Yusuke foi até o banheiro assustando-se quanto os azulejos quebraram sob seus pés. O ex-detetive tirou um pouco do lixo que caiu, da lixeira derretida, em torno de seus pés. Seus olhos vagaram até cruzarem com uma espécie de palito. Um palito fino e branco com um ponto azul nele. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, suas pupilas se contraindo ao ficar um pouco chocado.

"E-ei! Venham ver isso!"

Kurama e Kuwabara chegaram o mais rápido possível. Kurama olhou para o chão onde os tênis de Yusuke apontavam um item. Kuwabara olhava abobalhado enquanto Kurama suspirava em reconhecimento de como a situação ficara, não apenas pior do que já estava, mas mais complicada.

"É um teste de gravidez." A raposa se agachou e o examinou. Virou para seus amigos. "E deu positivo."

Silêncio caiu sobre os três. Não sabiam o que fazer. O que havia a ser feito? O apartamento da Botan estava em milhões de pedaços e ela não fora encontrada. O engraçado era que Kurama tinha vindo para visitá-la. _Koenma não sabe disso ainda..._

Kurama levantou-se devagar e teve um arrepio. Seus olhos estavam estáticos enquanto sua mente juntava cada detalhe que sabia. _Botan se foi. Alguém destruiu sua casa, ou teve uma luta._ Respirou fundo. _E ela está grávida._

"Vamos. Temos que ir."

III

Mukuro estava em sua sala de armas vazia. Bem, não completamente vazia. Pequenos pedaços de vidros e outros materias esparramavam-se pelo chão. Roupas. Vidros. Sangue.

Hiei, segundo em sua linha de comando, veio até ela. Ele estava tão fuirioso que a demônio estava assustada. Seus olhos cobertos de raiva e saliva caía de seus caninos. O Koorime tremia quando "cuspiu"que precisava de sua espada e algumas armas.

Mukuro não fez objeção quando ele nem esperou pelo seu consentimento. Ela nao queria saber o que teria acontecido se nao tivesse consentido. _Provavelmente teria que matá-lo._ Estreitou os olhos. _Ou ele teria me matado…_

O Koorime havia pego o que precisava, e talvez algumas coisas extras também. Suas mãos estava feridas, se nao estivessem sangrando. Suas respiraçao era rápida, como se tivesse perdido uma luta ou algo de grande valor. _Oh Hiei.. o que aconteceu com você?_

Ela perguntou-lhe isso. Antes de partir tão rapido como chegou, ela teve uma resposta. Ele parou e olhou diretamente a ela. Quando ela olhou nos olhos de seu subordinado, ela viu algo tão passional, que havia consumido sua alma. Como um fogo que não pode ser extinto.

"Deus aconteceu. Ele me tirou algo". Tirou sua katana da bainha. "E vou pegar de volta."

Então ele partiu. Havia partido no cintilar de uma sombra, no sussurro do vento, e no cheiro de fogo. _Deus... o que ele quis dizer?_ Deus era uma crença dos humanos. Humanos não sabiam da existência de Enma e seu filho, então era apenas um rumor que alimentava o que os humanos chamavam de fé. _Se Enma pegou alguma coisa de Hiei, o que poderia ter sido?_

Não era a lágrima de sua mãe, ou a que pertencia a sua irmã. Ambos colares estavam em seu pescoço, balançando com seus movimentos.

_Se Enma é alvo da fúria de Hiei Jaganshi, que os Três Mundos tenham pena de sua alma._

IV

Ayame estava em um cômodo mal iluminado. Estava em roupas humanas, um casaco com capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, escondendo sua face nas sombras. Uma simples vela sobre a mesa era a única fonte de luz.

Um homem grande entrou no lugar e sentou-se. Ela tirou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça e falou num sussurro.

"George?"

"Ayame?"

Os dois estavam em silêncio no ínicio. O Ogro apertou suas mãos, tentando não ser desejeitado. Ayame tomou um gole d'água que estava em um copo sujo. Ela estava nervosa e aterrorizada pelo que havia acontecido.

"George, o que você sabe?"

O ogro mordeu seu lábio, seus dentes brilhando.

"Sei que Koenma não tem nada a ver com isso. Descobriu apenas esta manhã. Foi uma decisão de Enma."

Ayame sussurrou de forma severa.

"Mas aprisionamento? Não creio que isto seja necessário! Se eles ao menos explicassem..."

"Não! Enma não dará explicação. Ele acha que é melhor ela não saber de nada."

Ayame estava tão braba que seus olhos encheram d'água.

"Então o que farão quando nascer? O que? Matá-lo? Guardá-lo e impeder que ela crie sua criança?"

George aproximou-se dela, colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

"Eu não sei! Não sei o que eles planejam fazer com a criança! Nem eu mesmo entendo tudo!" Ele procurou pelos olhos da garota. "Você conhece Koenma, quero dizer, **realmente** o conhece. É sua esposa, ele não lhe diz nada?"

"Claro que diz! Acontece que… bem… ele também não sabe de tudo."

"O que?"

"A criança, ele não sabe quem é o pai. Enma sabe, mas não quer contar ao filho."

Um olhar de pesar tomou conta da expressão do ogro.

"Mas... mas... o pai deve ser poderoso... e não um humano ou um ser espiritual"

"Ele teria que ser um demônio, eu sei."

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio tenso.

"O que vamos fazer? Não suporto vê-la desse jeito. É minha melhor amiga!"

"Minha melhor amiga também!" Ayame ponderou. " N-não podemos fazer nada por enquanto". Seus olhos se encontraram. "Niguém pode saber que nos encontramos, ok?"

O ogro levantou-se.

"Claro."

Ele deixou a garota sozinha. Ela tremeu no escuro, sentindo frio e solidão. _O que assombrou Rekai?_

V

Uma dor de cabeça incomodava a mulher mantida em cativeiro. Sua face estava inchada e vermelha de chorar. Ela encarou a parede. _Eu não entendo... p-por que Enma faria isso comigo?_ Seu peito pesou e começou a perder o controle de sua respiração.

_Eu-eu não fiz nada de errado!_

"Me deixem sair! Por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Por favor me deixem sair!" Botan levantou, mas apenas para afundar novamente no chão, abraçndo-se como uma bola. "Eu-eu quero ir para casa. Eu quero ir... casa…"

* * *

deixem uma tradutora ( e autora) feliz! comentários são bem vindos!


	2. Jogos de Luxuria

Olá!

Mais um capítulo traduzido! Espero que gostem! Bjos

E obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!

* * *

Jogos de Luxúria

I

(Uns dois meses antes)

Botan retornou ao seu apartamento. Tinha sido um dia longo e ela precisava descansar. Ela piscou devagar, um pouco desapontada de ver seu apartamento vazio. _Acho que ficarei sozinha essa noite._ Ela colocou seu pijama, camisa de flanela e calças, e sentou-se na cama.

Foi quando ela sentiu dois braços a abraçarem por trás, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ela conhecia muito bem esses músculos e movimentos.

"Hiei..."

Dois dedos desabotoaram o topo da sua camisa. _Alguém está audacioso hoje._ Botan sorriu quando ele beijou seu pescoço. _Muito audacioso._

"Sh..."

Subindo e descendo pelo ombro a depois para seu pescoço novamente, o demônio a beijou. As mãos dele desceram pelo pescoço dela, a fazendo tremer. Ele sabia seus pontos fracos, que eram seus ombros e pescoço.

Isso foi quando ele hesitou e tocou o inicio de seu peito. Ele sorriu quando Botan mordeu seu lábio inferior e recostou-se nele inconscientemente.

"Está com a respiração alterada."

Botan corou. _Ele está certo._ Ela soltou a respiração enquanto os dedos deles vagavam mas para baixo.

"E-e? O q-que isso significa?"

Ele beijou a parte de trás do pescoço dela, fazendo com que Botan ofegasse.

"Pode significar muitas coisas." A guia espiritual fechou os olhos. "Pode estar ficando nervosa."

Botan sorriu.

"Não creio que nervosa seja a palavra certa para isso, Hiei."

O Koorime balançou a cabeça.

"Você poderia... querer algo."

A guia soltou uma risada, mas logo ela arfou quando as mão dele começaram a escorregar mais para baixo, sem na verdade ir até o final. Hiei continuou atacando seu pescoço e sua mão esquerda na cintura dela, subindo devagar. Sugestivamente, Botan tremeu.

"P-por favor..."

Isso fez Hiei rir.

"Disse por favor'?" Botan podia apenas acenar que sim, sem querer admitir. Era embaraçoso. "Tem certeza disso?"

A guia percebeu a mudança na voz dele, e de repente suas mãos se afastaram de seu peito e seus lábios pararam de beijar seu pescoço. Ele estava sério. Botan sabia o que queria e sabia o que ele queria.

"Sim, eu quero isso."

Ela virou de frente para ele e olhou em seus olhos vermelho-rubi. A máscara dele ainda estava lá, fria como uma pedra e ele não sorria como outra pessoa faria. Ele apenas chegou mais perto e a beijou, e a guia respondeu anciosamente. Ele moveu-se de seus lábios para seu pescoço, mas desta vez ele parou.

"Positivo?"

"Positivo."

Ele sorriu sobre a pele dela antes de mordê-la, e Botan nao pôde fazer nada a não ser chorar de dor quando sangue fluiu para sua boca. A guia o viu voltar, seus lábios ainda vermelhos enquanto os lambia. Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo antes de se jogar nele, mordendo seu pescoço e seguindo seu exemplo.

Os lábios dele se encontraram com os dela avidamente quando ele rosnou, não gostando do fato que ele estava deitado de costas e não ela. Ele consertou isso trocando os lugares, pondo os pulsos dela acima da cabeça. Hiei levou sua mão ao pescoço dela e levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo enquanto ela corava.

"Seu coração está rápido."

A guia contorceu-se sob ele, seu rosto vermelho.

"Não está!"

Hiei beijou seu peito, mas depois parou e sentiu seupescoço novamente.

"Não minta. Está ainda mais rápido agora."

"I-idiota..."

A guia gemeu quando Hiei brincou com seu pescoço, saboreando cada toque de seus corpos. As mãos dela vagavam debaixo da camiseta dele. Hiei decidiu que era hora de para de brincar. Estava na hora de trabalhar. Então, Hiei o fez.

II

Kurama escondeu sob os lençóis, seu estomago se revirando. Hiei... Hiei... o que está aprontando? A raposa lembrou do dia, mais cedo.

_Mais cedo, no mesmo dia..._

Kurama e Hiei estava sentados no quarto, sem fazer nada. Alguma conversa surgiria, mas eles estavam somente na compania um do outro. Isso até Kurama levantar, desamassando um pouco suas roupas.

"Tenho que ir na casa da Botan."

Kurama pôs um pouco do perfume, e estava tudo calmo e quieto como de costume até o arranhar da cadeira sobre o chão ser ouvido.

"Por quê?"

A raposa, surpresa, virou-se para ver o Koorime parado de pé, parecendo um pouco atonito. Seus olhos estava arregalados, mas apsear disso, seu rosto no o traía. Kurama pendeu sua cabeça para o lado, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

"Oh, alguém está... me atrevo a dizer... com ciúmes?"

Hiei cruzou os braços num jeito teimoso, como uma criança pequena.

"N-não. Apenas curioso."

Kurama arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ahan. Claro."

Hiei o encarou, mostrando seus caninos.

"Eu odeio a Botan."

A raposa jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, sem se importar, amando como as bochechas de Hiei ficaram coradas quando ele percebeu seu erro.

"O que você disser, Hiei. Mas vou apenas encontrar a "guia babaca" para um café-da-manhã. Só isso."

_E então..._

E agora Kurama nao conseguia dormir. Ele ficou monitorando a energia de Hiei, mas recusou-se a entrar em sua mente. Os olhos verdes da raposa se arregalaram quando ele sentiu uma mudança. Uma união. Um elo. Sua face ficou vermelha e suas mãos agarraram-se em seus lençóis brancos.

_Não Hiei... você não fez..._

Mas ele fez. O pequeno demônio fez. A raposa esperou algumas horas, tentando se acalmar. Sentiu-se mal por espionar, mas ele tinha que fazer isso.

**Hiei?**

Apesar de Kurama não poder vê-lo, ele sentiu o Koorime sair de seu descanso. Ele também sentiu raiva e embaraço.

**Raposa! O que acha que está fazendo?**

Kurama mordeu seu lábio.

**Você realmente… fez?**

Houve uma longa pausa no outro lado do elo mental. Kurama estava prestes a repetir a pergunta quando Hiei respondeu.

**Fiz o que, raposa?**

**Qual é, não se faça. Sua energia mudou. **Kurama respirou fundo. **Você se acasalou**(1)** com ela, não?**

Kurama esperava por raiva. Ameaças e talvez luta. Em vez disso, Kurama sentiu Hiei suspirar e seu corpo relaxar.

**Só.. só não conte para todo mundo. Ok, Kurama?**

Pela primeira vez em um muito tempo, Kurama estava orgulhoso de Hiei Jaganshi.

**Claro. Com certeza.**

**Obrigado.**

O elo se desfez e Kurama suspirou enquanto deitava de volta na sua cama. _Espero que você e Botan vivam bem, Hiei. Que suas vidas sejam de paz e cheias de carinho._

III

Koenma acordou na manhã seguinte, clara e cedo como de costume. Ele estava em sua mesa e olhou no relogio. Foi quando percebeu algo.

Botan estava atrasada.

Ela nunca se atrasava. Era cinco da manhã, e havia se passado um minuto. _Onde, nos Três Mundos, ela está?_ Mais um minuto passou. E depois mais cinco.

Foi quando ele ouviu gritos e sua porta abriu. Ali, parada em sua frente, estava a guia espiritual. Ela estava sem fôlego, suas bochechas coradas e seus cabelos desprendendo em alguns pontos. Seus lábios estavam rosados, e quase aparentavam inchados.

"Bom dia senhor! Desculpe o atraso!"

Ela reverencio e Koenma se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo. Ela a observou sair, e viu que suas pernas estavam tremendo. Ela também caminha de maneira engraçada, como se sentisse dor em cada passo que dava.

_Estranho.. se não a conhecesse direito, diria que Botan tem um amante._ O Principe bufou e depois caiu na risada. Era um absurdo. Botan.. um amante… há! Ela era a guia do Rekai! Não teria homem dentre os Três Mundos que chegasse perto de ser ser bom o suficiente para ela!

IV

Hiei foi acordado mais uma vez por Botan. Era quatro e meia e ela estava começando a acordar. Um gemido baixo fez seu caminho até seus ouvidos, e ele sorriu.

"Hiei...?"

O koorime a puxou para mais perto, se isso era possível, fazendo com que ela risse contra seu peito. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, fazendo com que os olhos de Hiei abrissem um pouco enquanto ela beijava sua bochecha, e depois mordiscou sua orelha.

"Botan." Ela o beijou, e ele sentiu-se sorrir. "Bom dia."

A guia ficou surpresa quando ele beijou seu pescoço. Ele estava prestes a mover-se para cima dela quando o despertador tocou. Botan pulou, surpresa, incomodando Hiei que teve que para seus atos.

"Vou me atrasar!" A guia fez menção de sair da cama, mas Hiei envolveu os braços em sua cintura, a puxando de volta. "Hiei.. qual é! Eu tenho que trabalhar!"

Botan tentou se mexer denovo, mas ele a segurou rápido.

"Não, gosto de você bem aqui."

A guia estremeceu quando ele beijou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ela virou para encontrar seus lábios, e assim que ela o teve deitado de costas, ela pulou da cama. Colocando suas roupas, ela observou Hiei fazer bico e por as suas calças devagar, encarando-a.

"Isso não foi justo, mulher."

Botan sorriu enquanto ela terminava de arrumar seu kimono de forma a esconder sua marca. Depois caminhou até seu novo companheiro.

"Você nem sempre joga pelas regras também, Hiei."

O Koorime cruzou os braços, brabo, mas Botan jura que ele sorriu quando ela beijou sua testa. O pequeno demônio a deixou ir relutante, já apegado a sua nova família.

* * *

Desculpem os erros de português, mas geralmente traduzo depois da meia noite..

(1) não achei palavra que ficasse melhor :P


	3. Paredes Caindo

finalmente mais um capítulo!! espero que gostem!!

* * *

Paredes Caindo

I

(dez dias depois do primeiro capítulo)

Koenma mordeu seu lábioa superior. Ele ouviu gritos e sentiu as chamas que estavam do lado de fora da sala segura onde estava. George tremia ao seu lado e Ayame segurava sua mão. Atrás deles havia outra porta. Uma porta que dava ao quarto onde seu Pai observava Botan em sua câmara.

Os três recuaram quando um grande "bang" foi ouvido do lado de fora. Logo após, um longo e horrível lamento foi ouvido. Ecoou por todo o Rekai. Depois viria a ser conhecido como "Deadly Lover's Lullaby" (1). Ayame esfregou os olhos.

"Koenma, o que está acontecendo?"

O Principe abriu a boca, mas a fechou quando um urro foi ouvido novamente. Isto fez a porta tremer. George deixou um gemido escaper enquanto Ayame manteve-se em silêncio enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

"Eu não sei."

Os tres amigos estavam em silencio quando ouviram barulho de coisas quebrando lá fora. Rekai estava sendo destruído. Koenma virou-se e abriu a porta para a sala de seu Pai. Os outros dois o seguiram, não queriam ficar para trás sozinhos.

Ficaram surpresos de verem monitores. Dúzias de monitores. Koenma olhou para eles. Ele viu a ruínas de Rekai. Seus olhos se encheram d'água enquanto via o que restou de seu escritório e dos corredores onde trabalhava. Chamas estavam por toda parte.

"Pai! Quem está fazendo isso?"

Enma não disse nada, mas olhou para um monitor e depois de volta a janela onde Botan estava presa. Koenma estreitou os olhos e aproximou-se de onde seu Pai estava sentado. Ali, na tela, ele viu Hiei.

Ele paraceia um guerreiro. Sua capa preta estava rasgada, com buracos e metade de seu rosto estava coberto de vermelho. Sangue. Mas estava difícil de dizer porque sua pele estava verde agora. Hiei Jaganshi estava em sua total forma de demonio. Seus olhos viram a câmera, e ele deixou escapar um choro estridente, seus caninos cintilavam. A filmagem foi rapidamente cortada.

Enma falou com ele mesmo enquanto olhava novamente para a Botan. Ela chorava enquanto olhava ao redor da câmara. Ela ouvia o caos que estava acontecendo no lado de fora. Ayame tocou o ombro de seu marido. Ele não se mexeu.

"Koenma, o que é isso?"Seu marido virou-se para ela, sua face pálida e seus olhos arregalados. Ele parecia ter visto algo extraordinário. Terrível mas extraordinário, nada menos que isso. "O que estava na tela?"

Koenma passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Seu Pai estava em silêncio. O Príncipe, trêmulo, respirou fundo.

"Hiei". Ele voltou a olhar seu Pai. "Hiei veio para buscar Botan". Ele não tirava nada de seu pai. "VOCÊ ENTENDE O QUE ELE PODE FAZER CONOSCO? ELE VAI MATAR A TODOS NÓS!"

Um silêncio tenso e o entendimento de novos fatos surgiu. Enma não respondeu imediatamente. Foi quando sua vol fez seu caminho pelo ar.

"Nenhum de vocês têm idéia do que estão lidando."

Koenma fechou seu punhos reais.

"Sim eu tenho! Eu conheço o passado do Hiei! Ele é leal a pessoas que ele confia! Ele se vingará de quem cruzar seu caminho!"

Enma golpeou seu filho e Koenma caiu no chão, cobrindo seu rosto. Ayame choramingou e trouxe seu marido para seu colo. Ela olhou para o Grande Enma com desconfiança no olhar. George caiu de joelhos, sem saber o que fazer.

"O que estou fazendo é o melhor para os três mundos". Ele balançou sua cabeça com fúria. "Agora ficque quieto e não me questione."

II

Mukuro nunca havia se sentido tão atônica. Ela olhou para o céu de Makai. Pedaços de mármore estava caindo do Paraíso. Rekai estava se desmanchando. Este que o quinto dia do fenomeno. A demônio estreitou seus olhos e sumiu no vento.

III

Kurama estava deitado na sua cama, tendo o sono bem merecido. Era incrível como a raposa poderia dormir com o tempo deste jeito. Trovoes ressoavam no céu. Mas, novamente, Kurama não dormia havia dias.

Nigenkai estava tendo estranhos padrões climáticos. Neve nos trópicos e tempestades por todos os lugares. A janela de Kurama estava aberta. Suas cortinas brancas balançavam preguiçosamente no vento. Uma sombra apareceu quando um raio cortou o céu cinza.

Kurama acordou de abalo. Seus olhos verdes vasculharam o quarto e pararam na figura que estava nos pés de sua cama.

"Quem é você? O que você quer?"

A figura estava em silencio e paciente. Então falou.

"Kurama.. preciso de sua ajuda."

A raposa piscou.

"Mukuro?" A demonio caminhou para a luz e acenou levemente com a cabeça. Kurama sentiu sem peito contrair. Se Mukuro veio até ele... algo acontecia. "O que está acontecendo?"

A demonio não sorriu.

"Há algo errado no Rekai." Ela pausou. "Reúna seus amigos, vamos precisar deles."

Kurama estava sendo puxado da cama e pegou algumas roupas, sem se importar que ela estava olhando.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

A demonio pausou quando estava para sair da porta com ele. Ela virou para o kitsune e sua expressão era grave. Seus olhos tinham medo... um medo sutil que Kurama nunca quis ver em seus olhos.

"Acho que Hiei é o responsável por essa bagunça."

Kurama fez uma careta enquanto caminhava pela calçada na chuva. Ele e a demônio fizeram seu caminho para a casa de Yusuke. E depois para a de Kuwabara. O detetive e o nigen estava... irritados para dizer o mínimo.

"Kurama, o que diabos está acontecendo? São três da manhã!"

Kurama viu Yusuke tremer de frio e Kuwabara estava pulando de um pé para o outro para manter-se aquecido. Os dois continuaram incomodando a raposa até que finalmente falou.

"Estamos indo para o Rekai!" Yusuke e Kuwabaram calaram-se. "Tem algo errado!" Kurama olhou nos olhos do detetive. "Mas Mukuru aqui diz que somos os únicos que podem ajudar."

Kuwabara engasgou, e todos voltaram-se para ele.

"Kuarama... isso é sobre a Botan... não é?"

A raposa estreitou seus olhos verdes.

"Agora Kuwabara... o que fez você dizer isso?"

IV

Ayame e George sentavam na sala próxima a destruição do lado de fora. Algumas batidas fortes eram ouvidas, mas os gritos pararam. Parecia que Hiei estava descansando ou talvez procurando em vez de intimidar.

Ou estava planejando algo.

Ayame trouse seus joelhos para si e deu voz aos seus pensamentos.

"George?"

O ogro virou para sua amiga.

"Sim?"

"O que acha que ele está fazendo lá fora?"

George fechou os olhos e Ayame achou que ele estava ouvindo. As ocasionais quedas de pedras podiam ser ouvidas.

"Acho que ele está tentando entrar." Ele respirou fundo. : Provavelmente ele está procurando por qualquer sinal de Botan."

Ayame tremeu. Ela não conseguia imaginar o poder de Hiei e suas emoções. Era assustador.

"George?" Ela recebeu um resmungo como resposta. "Ele vai achar um jeito de entrar?"

Isso teve um grande silencio. Neste momento, os dois amigos ouviram arranhões nas paredes, e depois toques. Suaves, mas sinistros.

"Este lugar deveria ser seguro."

Koenma caminhou até eles, um roxo formando-se em seu rosto.

"ele é." Os barulhos suaves no lado de fora continuaram e depois teve um silencio. Uma explosão abafada foi ouvida e as paredes tremeram. "O que foi isso?"

Os três se aproximaram. Ayame piscou.

"Issou soou como uma granada." Ela olhou ao redor, para Koenma e George. " O barulho alto que estava por trás da explosão, isso soa como uma granada do Makai!"

Koenma cruzou os braços e sentou-se.

"Como Hiei conseguiu as granadas?"

George resmungou.

"Quem sabe? O que importa é que ele as tem.

Os três ouviam enquanto as paredes da sala segura eram testadas, explosão atrás de explosão. Era imaginação do Koenma ou a cada estouro as paredes tremiam cada vez mais?

VI

Tente mais. Grite mais alto. Quebre mais.

Hiei nao sabia de matava alguém ou todos. Ele olhava para a terra devastada que antes era o Rekai. Estava quebrado. Quebrado em pequenos pedaços. Ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Não muito, estranho. Grande parte dos funcionários devia ter escapade.

Fumaça estava por todo os lados. O Koorime sentiu o ar contra seu peito. Ele queria apenas uma coisa. Uma coisa poderia pará-lo e ele não conseguia alcançar isso.

Uma vez que Hiei havia parado de gritar, ele começou a procurar. Vasculhando o que restava, Hiei procurava por seu par. Botan tinha que estar viva. Em algum lugar. Ele ainda sentia sua energia. Isso foi quando ele chegou a uma grande, larga, caixa. Era mais como uma enorma sala. Ele tentou a porta (por mais idiota que pareça) e estava trancada.

Então Hiei atacou as paredes. Ele até usou as granadas de Mukuro. As vezes parecia que escutava vozes vindo de dentro. Talvez aquele fedelho... mas não a mulher. Sua mulher.

Ele lambeu seus lábios. _Droga! Onde ela está?_

Hiei estava prestes a detonar outra Granada quando ouviu barulho nas pedras. O demônio viou-se, sua espada fora da bainha e pronto para atacar quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Hiei... é assim que está usando minhas armas?"

O Koorime abaixou sua espada quando viu quem era. Mukuro. Ela olhou no que estava a sua volta e foi quando Hiei percebeu que ela não estava sozinha.

"Hiei... o que está fazendo?"

Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara o encaravam. Seus olhos tinham mais que apenas medo. Eles pareciam saber de tudo. Tristemente Hiei parecia não saber de toda história.

VII

Botan soluçou quando outra explosão atingiu a cela. Ela escutou a porta abrir. Ayame entrou. Ela não tinha água ou comida com ela.

"Botan?"

A garota fungou e tentou sorrir para sua amiga. Ela não a via fazia um tempo.

"Ayame. Está... tudo bem?"

A assitente mordeu seu lábio inferior quando se sentou perto da garota.

"Rekai está em ruínas. Estamos seguros.. estamos em uma sala segura, apesar de tudo, e você está segura." Ayame olhou para Botan. "Hiei está nos atacando agora." Botan engasgou e começou a chorar. "Koenma diz que ele nao será capaz de passar."

Botan falou sob as lagrimas.

"Ele está me-mentindo. Posso dizer que as paredes estão prestes a cair".

Ayame fez uma careta.

"Há uma forma de pará-lo?"

Botan olhou em seus olhos.

"Me deixe ir."

A assitente olhou para as paredes, suas bochechas pálidas.

"Botan, você não tem idéia de como eu quero fazer isso."

A garota retraiu-se.

"Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? Eu não fiz nada!"

Ayame suspirou.

"Somente Enma sabe."

VIII

* * *

(1) nao consegui traduzir de um jeito bom.. achei melhor deixar no original mesmo...

desculpas pela demora!! mas nao abandonei a fic nao!! nenhuma delas! Só que para variar acabei me enrolando nos trabalhos da faculdade ano passado e passei as férias ajudando meu pai depois hospital... eu nao vou desistir dessa fic! vou aproveitar a mini-folga de aula e ver se coloco mais um cap até domingo! se nao conseguir só depois da metade de junho :P

Obrigada pelas reviews Hyuuga Mitha, Deby Gomes, Nadeshiko Amamya, Lunoca, Persephone Dracon e Lecka-chan!


	4. Toda história tem um começo

Toda História tem um começo

I

(mais de um ano antes do primeiro capítulo)

Um murmúrio aumentou na floresta onde estava Botan. Ela olhou em volta. Estava usava um vestido amarelo pálido e saltos que machucavam seus pés. Seu cabelo azul estava solto e ela estava maquiada, coisa que nunca fazia.

Ela sentiu Koenma pegar em seu braço, Ayame ao lado dele.

"Vamos lá pessoal, só temos que encontrar um circulo de cogumelos e estaremos prontos!"

Botan viu George e muitos dos funcionários do Rekai. Na verdade, todos os funcionários estavam lá. Ela inclusive viu Enma lá. E por que, você pode perguntar, estavam todos lá? Era por causa de Botan. Ela havia conseguido o maior prêmio que uma guia espiritual pode conseguir.

Não tinha nome. Apenas foi dito que Botan era a melhor, a mais pura e mais espiritual guia por lá. Lisonjeiro, não?

"Encontrei um, senhor!"

George acenava com seus grandes braços azuis. Botan sorriu mecanicamente. Ela não queria estar na festa. Ela preferia ter que ficar com Hiei por três horas do que fazer parte da cerimônia, mesmo que esta fosse para ela. Ela viu seu chefe ir até o circulo e olhou com interesse. Ela queria ver o que ele faria. Ela ouviu Enma rir enquanto Koenma esfregava as próprias mãos.

"Ok pessoal. Vamos ter uma noite para lembrar!" O Príncipe levantou suas mãos e as manteve sobre o circulo de cogumelos. "Pelo poder de Rekai, eu ordeno que sua real e mais bela forma seja revelada!"

Botan não teve tempo de piscar porque seus olhos cor de rosa foram inundados com uma luz branca. Ela engasgou quando teve sua visão de volta. Ela estava em um salão de baile, mas não havia teto, as estrelas ainda brilhavam para eles. Havia fios de luz, mas não era luz... não elétrica pelo menos... apenas… esferas.

"Uau… dessa eu tenho que lembrar."

Botan olhou para baixo. Seu vestido, que antes era simples, foi transformado em um lindo vestido cheio de graça e beleza. Ela tinha pérolas em volta de seu fino pescoço e finas luvas em suas mãos. Ficou se fôlego por tudo isso.

A musica vinha, pelo que parecia, das arvores e do ar da noite mesmo. Todos dançaram e beberam. Isso fez Botan ficar tonta. Ela queria ir embora. Ela sentia-se… sufocada. Ela não gostava do seu lindo vestido ou das jóias. Ela estava preste a sair quando sentiu uma mão grande e poderosa em seu ombro. Uma voz profunda soou em seus ouvidos.

"Indo tão cedo?"

Botan olhou para cima para ver o próprio Enma sorrindo para ela, seus olhos brilhando como estrelas. A guia gaguejou de nervosa.

"A-ahn. B-bem parece isso, né, mas na v-verdade eu estava apenas..."

Enma riu.

"Está tudo bem Botan". A guia piscou. _Enma sabe meu nome?_ "Eu entendo". Ele abaixou-se ainda mais para que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Você pode ir". Ele deu leves tapinhas, leves da maneira como conseguia, em sua cabeça. "Cuide-se e parabéns".

Botan rodopiou sorrindo para agradecê-lo, mas ela já tinha ido. A guia então caminhou para fora da bolha que parecia envolver todo o lugar.

Instantaneamente ela conseguia respirar melhor. Ela suspirou e caminhou para a noite. _Que alívio. Não preciso responder a mais nenhuma pergunta. Não tenho que sorrir a noite toda até que meu rosto parece de plástico, afinal_. Ela fez uma pequena dança de felicidade.

Foi quando ela se deu conta que estava um pouco longe da festa e rodeada pela escuridão. Ela encolheu-se quando tropeçou em uma raiz e procurou por uma arvora a sua volta. Ela tremia no escuro, o medo a devorando. Isso até que ela escutou uma voz.

"O que uma mulher como você está fazendo sozinha no escuro?"

II

Hiei podia sentir que algo estava acontecendo. Brilhava no ar como raios. Ele seguiu isso e ouviu uma voz alta sumir com alguns sussurros. E então uma força incrível jogou o Koorime para trás.

_O que diabos foi isso?_ Hiei viu uma esfera leitosa. Estava protegendo uma certa parte da floresta e não era natural. Bem, parecia... estranho. Magia muito antiga. Hiei fez uma careta quando tocou a esfera, e ela acabou por queimar sua pele. Algo raro. Na verdade, isso nunca tinha acontecido com o demônio de fogo antes. Hiei rosnou.

_Deve ser alguma magia estranha do Rekai._

O Koorime esperou ali por volta. Ele apenas queria saber quem era o responsável por aquela barreira. Foi quando ele sentiu algo sair da esfera.

Aquilo tropeçou. Tateou. Lamentou. Estava assustado. Hiei estreitou seus olhos, a escuridão não era par para eles. E Hiei ficou um pouco chocado com o que viu.

Botan estava ali, olhando a sua volta desesperadamente.

Hiei nunca a via visto daquele jeito antes. Certo, ele já tinha a visto assustada... mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela parecia da realeza. O vestido que usava era estonteante. A servia perfeitamente e combinava com seu cabelo tão bem que chegava a assustar. Seu cabelo estava solto e Hiei quase não a reconheceu de primeira. Ela estava... ele ousou pensar... linda.

"O que uma mulher como você esta fazendo sozinha no escuro?"

Ela a viu olhar em sua direção, seus olhos rosa arregalados e assustados. Ela o alcançou tateando o ar.

"Hiei? E' você?"

O Koorime sorriu atravessado.

"Hn. O que você acha?"

Ela foi adiante e encontrou seu peito, o agarrando com uma forca que Hiei nunca esperaria dela.

"Por favor, não me deixa sozinha!" Hiei a afastou, não bruscamente e ficou em silencio enquanto olhava para o rosto dela, e podia dizer que estava muito escuro para ela poder ao menos vê-lo. "Eu tenho medo do escuro..."

Hiei resmungou da estupidez dela. _Mulher idiota. Que tipo de medo 'e medo do escuro?_ Pelo menos, Hiei não gostou do fato de ela não poder ver. Ele levantou sua mão e... faíscas! Uma esfera de fogo iluminou um pouco da floresta. O rosto de Botan estava finalmente iluminado quando ela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite, com a presença da luz.

"O que era aquilo?"

Botan viu Hiei apontar uma longa garra para a esfera etérea. Ela riu e balançou suas mãos.

"Ah aquilo! Aquilo e'... bem… na verdade 'e um circulo de cogumelos." Ela olhou para Hiei, que estava lhe dando um olhar mortal. "'E sim! Eu juro!"

Hiei revirou os olhos, mas deixou por isso mesmo. A mulher nunca mentia. Não para ele.

"Então, você quer voltar?"

"NÃO!"

Os dois estavam estarrecidos. Hiei nunca a tinha visto tão decidida sobre algo em sua vida. Ela respirava fundo e desespero saia de seus olhos rosa. A própria guia parecia um pouco chocada com sua reação. Ela tremeu enquanto se afastava um pouco dele, achando que ele a arrastaria de volta.

"Hn. Que seja."

Hiei virou-se para sair, mas ela agarrou seu ombro.

"Por favor..." A única razão para que o Koorime não se soltasse dela foi que ele sentiu sal no ar. "Não... me deixa... sozinha." Ela soluçou. "Não me faca voltar para lá."

Outro longo silencio. Eles não se olhavam. Uma brisa suave mexia com seus cabelos enquanto eles estavam na floresta. Sem dizer nada nem avisar, o demônio a pegou em seus braços e estava correndo pelo campo.

III

Botan gritou.

"HIEI? O que esta fazendo?"

Hiei rosnou para ela.

"Calada mulher! Não vou ficar a noite todo com você!" Botan teve que admitir, essa doeu. "Apenas me mostre... onde você mora."

Botan engoliu seco enquanto acenava. Ela disse onde morava e ele a levou para o seu apartamento. Ele abriu a janela e cuidadosamente deslizou ambos para dentro. Ele deixou ela se soltar de seus braços.

"Obrigada"

Hiei não foi embora como ela esperava. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, e ela tentou muito ler alguma coisa, mas apenas ele saberia o que esta por trás daquelas órbitas geladas.

"Por que saiu da barreira?"

Os dois conhecidos se encararam, um tentando entender o outro.

"Hiei... era uma festa. Em minha homenagem."

Hiei sorriu de canto.

"Não deveria ter ficado, então?"

Ela acenou que sim, mas puxou seu cabelo para trás, enfezada.

"Sim... mas..." Ela pausou. Finalmente colocou tudo para fora. "Eu estava odiando aquilo!" Hiei arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Todos ficam me perguntando a mesma coisa sempre e sempre! Nenhum dos meus amigos de verdade estavam lá a não ser Koenma, Ayame e George e eles estavam sempre ocupados conversando com outros!"

Uma lagrima de frustração desceu por sua bochecha e foi quando ela engasgou. Ela percebeu quão alta sua voz saiu e quanto ela estava tremendo. Ela trouxe uma de suas mãos para o rosto e ficou um pouco vermelha.

"Me desculpe. Eu... eu exagerei."

Ela sorriu um pouco quando desviou seus olhos dos olhos dele. A guia tremia enquanto cambaleava para o seu quarto. Estava pensando que devia ralhar consigo mesma por ter sido rude com seu convidado. Ou com o fato de não ter nem mostrado a porta de saída para Hiei.

Ela sentou na cama quando ouviu uma voz do corredor de entrada. Uma voz grave que ela nunca esqueceu desde que a ouviu pela primeira vez.

"Não se desculpe, mulher."

Botan olhou para a porta, mas Hiei Jaganshi não estava mais lá.

IV

A vida continuou. Mais ou menos. A festa foi tão boa que ninguém notou a falta de Botan. Bem, quase ninguém. Havia um cara, seu nome não e' importante, mas o que ele começou era.

Esse homem, esse espírito, era o comandante de uma pequena forca no Rekai. Ele olhou uma vez para Botan e pensou que ela deveria ser dela. Ele disse a si mesmo que ela seria incapaz de resistir a sua beleza e bom gosto. Então, ele imaginou que a noite dele seria a noite festa da promoção dela.

Mas ela não estava lá.

Ela estava, mas por uns dez minutos, quando todos queriam um pouco de sua atenção. Ele queria toda a atenção dela nele. Ele apenas tirou os olhos dela por um segundo e ela havia sumido. A única coisa que viu foi um risonho Enma.

Então o homem decidiu mexer-se e falar com ela durante o trabalho, recolhendo uma alma da floresta.

V

Botan viajou pela folhas e finalmente encontrou o corpo. Ela suspirou e estava preste a libertar a alma quando ouviu uma voz em sua mente.

**Mulher**. Botan olhou para cima. **Alguém notou sua ausência?**

A guia sorriu de leve.

**Não. Não que eu saiba.**

**Hn.**

Botan ia continuar com seu trabalho quando alguém apareceu. E não era Hiei. Era o homem, e ela sabia que ele a queria para si. Ayame havia dito para ficar longe dele. Botan sabia porque. Ele era tão egoísta que se afundava nisso.

"Hei Botan." A guia foi ficando em alerta. "Eu não te vi na festa noite passada. Onde você estava?"

A guia arrepiou-se. Não sabia como responder isso. Ela se esforçou e ouviu um sussurro em sua mente. Ela tentou entender as palavras, mas ela não as ouvia direito. Foi quando ela sentiu um braço segurar por sua cintura. Ela olhou sobre seu ombro e baixou os olhos um pouco e viu Hiei. Ele não a encarou enquanto a puxava mais para perto de si.

"Quem e você?"

A voz de Hiei era fria como o gelo, e o homem arrepiou-se. Botan sorriu enquanto se apoiava em Hiei, fazendo a cena parecer o mais real possível. O homem estalou os dedos, olhando para Botan.

"Quem e esse perdedor?"

Hiei estreitou os olhos e lambeu seus caninos.

"Ninguém do seu interesse." Ele rosnou um pouco e Botan teve que se conter para não rir. O jeito como ele vibrou quando fez o barulho fez cócegas nela. "Mas o que você precisa saber 'e que esta mulher e minha".

O homem levantou a mão e Botan fez algo que Hiei jamais esquecera.

Ela recuou e apertou o braço do Koorime. Ela fechou os olhos e se protegeu nele.

Agora, não tenha uma idéia errada. O homem nunca machucou sequer um fio azul do cabelo da guia. Hiei sabia disso. Nem mesmo ele poderia feri-la. Seus olhos ficaram tão duros e frios que poderiam congelar lava. Ele encarou o homem. O ponto é que ele assustou a mulher.

Botan sentiu Hiei desaparecer do seu lado. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o homem no chão, desmaiado. Um hematoma formava-se no seu maxilar. Ela olhou para Hiei, que estava arrumando sua capa. Ele olhou para a mulher guia. Ela sorria delicadamente para ele.

"Como sabia que precisava vir?"

Ele cruzou os braços.

"Suas emoções estavam na minha mente". Ele parou para arrumar sua bandana. "Você estava aflita."

Botan se espantou. Desde quando Hiei se importaria com seus sentimentos e se ela estaria feliz ou não. Ela olhou para o homem. Foi quando percebeu que tinha uma queimadura em seu rosto, não um roxo. _Hiei não queria que aquele homem me tocasse..._

"Ahn, Hiei?" O Koorime estava indo embora. Ele parou e virou, sua face sem emoções, como sempre. Botan caminhou ate ele, tremendo um pouco. "Obrigada."

Mais rápida que o próprio vento, a guia se abaixou e beijou o demônio na bochecha. Hiei não teve tempo de dizer nada porque enquanto Botan retirava os lábios de sua bochecha, ela convocou seu remo. Ela estava voando para as nuvens antes de Hiei ter a chance de registrar o que aconteceu.

O demônio de fogo babulciou. Ele ate corou um pouco. Ele fechou os punhos tão forte que chegaram a sangrar. Ele estava confuso. Ele estava brabo. Mas uma pequena parte dele estava sorrindo. Uma parte ainda menor tocou sua bochecha, saboreando o calor que os lábios dela deixaram. A menor parte de Hiei sentia-se um pouco mais leve.

VI

(Dia de hoje)

Botan olhou para o teto. Ela estava mais pálida e magra agora. Ayame sentou ao seu lado. As duas garotas estavam em silencio, escutando os barulhos em sua volta.

"O que acha que eles estão fazendo lá fora?"

"Eles?"

Botan fungou e limpou seus olhos.

"Há mais deles lá fora agora." Ayame não sabia se estava assustada ou aliviada. "Kurama... Yusuke... Kuwabara… e… e… alguém mais esta' com Hiei." Um corte foi ouvido e em seguida um 'crack' baixo. Baixo, mas audivel. "Você ouviu isso?"

Ayame acenou que sim.

"O que acha que foi isso?"

Botan se esforçou e trouxe suas pernas para próximo de si, seus olhos rosa não deixando o teto.

"Não sei." Outro barulho. "Estão tentando achar um jeito de entrar."

Ayame mirou quando a melhor guia espiritual do Rekai se levantava tremula. Ayame imediatamente levantou e a ajudou. Botan olhou para as paredes, e passou as mãos por elas. Seus olhos fecharam e ela encostou a testa contra a parede sólida.

"Hiei..."

Foi quando explosões foram ouvidas por todos os lados. Ayame se afastou de sua amiga e olhava, girando em círculos. As explosões vinham de... todos os lugares. Algumas eram granadas do Makai... mas outras... outras eram algo diferente. Algo mais forte.

Botan ainda mantinha atesta contra a parede, e começou a sorrir.

Trincados foram ouvidos. O concreto e o mármore deslocavam-se de maneira ensurdecedora. Enma abriu a porta, sua face pálida. Koenma e George o seguiram e todos olharam para a guia, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Enma engasgou. Koenma desmaiou. George choramingou. Ayame soltou sua respiração devagar enquanto olhava para cima.

As paredes ficaram em migalhas. Luz atravessou e a poeira levantou. Eles estavam expostos. Eles estavam totalmente expostos. Medo pulsava neles. Bem, na maioria deles.

Um engasgar foi ouvido, mas eles perceberam que era um riso. Um riso de alivio.

Botan chegou a pensar que jamais iria sorrir de novo. Ela abriu seus olhos devagar, lagrimas caindo deles. A luz caiu sabre ela e a fez parecer angelical enquanto ela caminhava para fora de sua prisão, escorregando no mármore.

Mas ela nunca caiu. Dois braços fortes a seguraram e ela olhou naqueles olhos vermelhos que amava para perder-se neles. A pele dele passou de um verde esmeralda para um pálido tom de pêssego. Botan sentiu lábios famintos nos dela e ela soluçou. Ela nunca pensou que iria sentir seus beijos novamente. Ela sussurrou contra eles, fazendo-os tremer bem levemente.

"Também senti sua falta, Hiei..."

VII

* * *

mais um capítulo!! sim! milagres acontecem! me senti culpada por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar que resolvi traduzir mais um.. cansei.. o de ontem ja estava na metade quando recomecei... respeito os tradutores profi que tem prazos para a entrega...

bom.. agora estamos na metade! sim! faltam mais 4 caps!! vou começar a traduçao do proximo amanha.. mas nao sei quando vou terminar... tbm tenho a faculdade para me ocupar.. pelo menos ateh a segunda semana de junho...

bom.. espero que gostem! bjs


	5. Pai arrasado parte I

sim! mais um capítulo! espero que gostem!

* * *

I

(Duas semanas antes do primeiro capítulo)

Botan sentou na cama. Ela olhou para o lado. Seu companheiro dormia tranquilamente. A garota guia examinou seu rosto com intensidade e carinho. Ele parecia tão inocente. Ela deu uma risadinha. _Ele poderia ficar sem o semblante desesperadamente adorável enquanto dormia_.

Seus risos acordaram o demônio, mas ela não percebeu logo isso. Não até que dois braços fortes se enrolaram em seu pequeno corpo, brincando com sua pele nua. Ele se sentou e riu(1) quando ela se arrepiou quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

"Desculpe, eu te acordei..."

Ele grunhiu. Odiava quando ela se desculpava por nada. Era um velho hábito dela. O Koorime roçou o nariz na marca de mordida no pescoço dela, e a guia imaginou se ele iria dizer alguma coisa.

"Você está... bem?"

A vos dele, ainda que sem emoção como de costume, tinha um quê de preocupação por trás. Era o que Botan adorava ouvir. Apenas aquele pequeno toque de carinho na voz dele era o que a faria viajar pelos Três Mundos para ouvir. Ela morreria por essa voz.

"Estou bem..."

Hiei sorriu contra a pele dela e a puxou brincando devolta para cama. Botan mordeu seus lábios enquanto ele a tinha em seus braços denovo, ninando-a em um sono profundo com sua respiração lenta e fortes batidas de coração.

II

BOtan acordou abalada. Seu peito pesava e ela achava que ficaria doente. Seus olhos se encheram d'água quando sentiu gosto de sal na boca. _Oh Kami!_ Ela olhou e viu, para seu grande alívio, que Hiei ainda dormia.

Ela escorregou para fora da cama e foi para o banheiro. Ela tremia enquanto caminhava e os azulejos broncos pareciam mais frios do que normalmente eram. Seus olhos derramaram lágrimas enquanto vomitava. Ela soluçou o mais baixo que podia.

_É só um virus. __Em alguns dias estarei melhor_.

Mas alguma coisa perturbava a guia. Ela mordeu os lábios até que eles ficassem vermelhos. Ela espremeu os olhos e sabia o que teria que fazer. E sabia quando iria fazer.

III

Botan sentiu um calafrio quando voou para for a do Rekai. Ela estava "trabalhando". Trabalhando. Bem, ela nao estava indo até a alma que precisava fazer a travessia. Ela não iria fazer nada disso. Suas mãos agarraram o remo tão forte que suas juntas ficaram brancas como a neve.

Ela foi para a farmácia. Ela comprou apenas uma coisa. Um teste de gravidez. Botan voou para o seu apartamento, tirou o teste da caixa e deixou cair algumas lágrimas enquanto lia as instruções. Ela as seguiu, tremendo como uma folha enquanto esperava pelo resultado.

Um ponto azul estava na ponta do teste.

Por um tempo longo, Botan não respirou. E quando ela o fez, foi um estrangulado soluço de angustia e pura alegria. Ela sorriu enquanto se lamentava em desespero. Ela riu quando chorava rios de lágrimas. Ela afundou até o chão de azulejo e não voltou mais para o trabalho. Ela tremia enquanto pensava no que fazer. Ela jamais poderia esconder esse fato de seu companheiro. Ela se abraçou e se balançou para frente e para trás no chão. _O que Hiei vai fazer?_

IV

Hiei Jaganshi estava na casa do Yusuke, treinando com o detetive "aposentado". No final, os músculos do demônio de fogo estavam doendo. O Filho de Raizen ainda estava em boa forma. Ele parou no pôr-do-sol, e voltou para sua... casa.

Casa...

Hiei nunca tinha usado essa palavra antes. Ele nunca teve uma casa até então. _Até Botan, ele não tinha nada de nada mesmo._ Ele fez uma careta enquanto esvoaçava pelas árvores. _Um anjo para um monstro como eu..._

Nem um pouco de emoção seu rosto mostrava, mesmo quando estava sozinho. Ele estava a centímetros da janela dela quando ele parou. Hesitou.

_Algo estava errado ali._

O ar… o ar o alertou para alguma coisa. Um novo tipo de perigo. Ou era mesmo um perigo?

_Algo estava errado ali._

Ele abriu a janela e sentiu o cheiro de sal. Lágrimas. Ele ficou tenso e entrou no apartamento em um gracioso movimento fluído. Ele sentiu a energia da guia. Ela estava… ela estava no banheiro. Mas a porta estava aberta. Com sua audiçao de demônio, Hiei pôde ouvir seu choramingo e respiraçao trêmula.

_Algo está __**realmente**__ errado aqui._

"Botan!" Hiei foi até ela e ela estava de pé, vestida no seu kimono rosa. O que estava estranho e que fez a pele do Koorime arrepiar é que ela nao estava no chão, com dor, ou soluçando. Ela estava de pé. Ela parecia estar esperando pela chegada dele. Ela tinha um sorriso instável. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela acenou de leve para ele. "O que aconteceu, mulher?"

Ela soluçou e acenou para a cozinha.

"E-eu… sen-sente-se."

Hiei se recusou a sentar, entao ele se encostou a parede. Ele a olhava aborrecido. Ele estava nervosa. Algo coisa estava **atormentando** ele. Ele fez alguma coisa? Ele disse algo errado ou fez algo que a machucou?

"O que aconteceu com você?"

O tom de voz dele. Tão frio e obscuro. Botan sorriu um pouco, mas desistiu. Seus olhos miraram o banheiro.

"Eu estou… eu estou… " Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos enquanto ela se recusva a encará-lo. "Estou grávida"

O deminio achou que seu coraçao tinha parado. Ou que talvez tenho tido o que os humanos chamam de ataque cardíaco". Por alguma razão, seu coraçao… doía. Muito. Ninguém se mexeu. Minguém falou. Havia um silencio estranho. Silêncio que gritava para alguma coisa acontecer.

E aconteceu.

Começou quando as paredes começaram a tremer. Botan olhou para cima e Hiei foi para o lado dela defensivamente. A madeira tremia como se eles estivessem sob uma enorme pressão.

"Hiei? O que está acontecendo?"

O demonio de fogo não respondeu. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Sem nenhuma idéia. Foi quando as portas abriram num estrondo. Homens entraram. Hiei puxou sua espada e Botan foi para trás dele.

"SAIAM!"

Hiei nao se importava de onde eles vieram ou para quem trabalhavam. Não eram bem vindos na sua casa. Na casa deles. Eles moveram-se em diraçao a Botam, mas Hiei cortou um soldado, o sangue dele derramando-se no chão. Ele buscou o braço da Botan.

Sua mão caiu pelo ar.

O demônio virou-se. ele apenas teve tempo de vê-la. Botan. Seu cabelo estava caído, sua presilha fora arrancada. Seus braços eram segurados as suas costas e seu kimono estava caindo. Seus olhos rosa estavam assustados, aterrorizados.

Mas apesar de tudo, ela ainda sorria, e ela soluçou quando sorria amavelmente para ele.

"Eu te amo"

Ela foi puxada pela janela como se um aspirador a tivesse sugado de lá. Hiei viu o cabelo azul e o vestido rosa dela. E ainda... ele viu mais. Muito mais. O sorriso dela, com os olhos cheios de medo, ânsia e alegria que… que… o quê?

Era tudo o que ele lembrava. No instante seguinte, ele foi golpeado na cabeça. Forte. Os olhos dele viraram para trás enquanto suas mãos tentavam alcançar a guia. Sua amante. A mãe de sua criança.

O único pensamento que passou pela sua mente que aos poucos se apagava foi uma revelação desesperadora. Uma revelação que o fez sentir-se mal e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo.

_**Eu sou pai...**_

V

O demonio acordou devagar. Sua cabeça latejava. Seu olho Jagan estava aberto e brilhando. Hiei olhou para cima e mirou o apartamento da Botan. Isso mesmo. Ele desmaiou.

Raiva correu através de suas veias quando a memória voltou. Foi quando ele percebeu uma coisa.

A casa dela estava um lixo. Ele levantou devagar enquanto absorvia tudo. Papéis e flores estavam queimados. Mesas e cadeiras eram praticamente palitos no chão. Lençóis estavam rasgados. Azulejos quebrados. Levou um tempo até Hiei entender quem havia feito isso.

Ele tinha feito.

Era por isso que seu olho Jagan estava brilhando. Hiei sentou em um silencio frio e sem esperança. Aqueles homens.. eles tinham uniformes e símbolos que eram encontrados somente no Rekai. Hiei sentiu fogo começar em suas veias, fluindo por seu corpo. Ele estava sentado lá, e estava perdido em pensamentos.

"_Estou grávida..."_

Hiei estava... enraivecido. _**Eu nao posso ser pai! **_Ele abria e fechava os punhos. O oxigênio queimava seus pulmões. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido enquanto as peças desse quebra-cabeça se encaixavam. _Botan será mãe_. Ele lembrou de como ele foi jogado da ilha flutuante no céu. Ele lembrou de como ele quis acabar com a sua raça. Ainda assim, ele nunca ressentiu-se de seus pais. Sua mãe. Ele percebeu que nunca deixaria Botan sozinha para cuidar de sua criança. Criança deles.

"Eu te amo..."

Ele quebrou um pedaço de azulejo em sua mão, pendendo a cabeça enquanto rangia os dentes, deixando que uma raiva protetora invadisse seu corpo. Uma raiva que só um pai que ama poderia produzir.

"Eu também te amo, Botan."

* * *

(1) essas risadinhas baixinhas que damos... nao é uma gargalhada.. mas rimos.. acho q deu para entender ne?

--

desculpem pela demoraaa!!

Bom.. essa tradução tem prazo: vou terminar até o dia 17 de agosto! Pq depois disso não terei como traduzir... prometo terminar até lá!

Essa capitulo eu dividi em dois..nao é divisao q a autora fez.. mas achei q gostariam de mais um cap.. mesmo que curtinho! amanha ou sexta o resto do cap deve estar aqui... ateh pq na próxima metade desse cap é q a ação acontece hehehe

Nadeshiko: não é só do Hiei que ele vai levar não... e é melhor eu parar por aqui ;P

E a todos os leitores, muito obrigada por acompanharem!!


	6. Pai arrasado parte II

Um pai arrasado - II

VI

(Hoje)

Hiei lambeu seus labios quando terminou sua história. Ele não contou tudo a eles. Muito não dizia respeito a eles mesmo. Mukuro estava muda. Kurama sentiu um grande orgulho por seu melhor amigo. Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam abobalhados. Por pouco tempo.

Yusuke riu e engatou seus braçso ao redor do pescoço de Hiei, bagunçando seu cabelo. O Koorime rosnou, mas não teve tempo de ficar brabo com Yusuke. O idiota do Kuwabara se intrometeu.

"LEGAL!" Hiei olhou para o humano. "Muito bom mesmo. Eu estava achando que você era gay..."

Num brilho de fogo e fumaça, Kuwabara estava gemendo no chão, com muitos machucados no seu rosto. O grupo riu um pouco, mas a seriedade do que havia acontecido e estava acontecendo lançou uma sombra sobre eles.

Kurama interveio.

"Hiei… Nao creio que as granadas do Makai vao derrubar as paredes dessa prisão." A raposa tinha um pequeno sorriso, um secreto e astuto curvar de lábios. "Você precisa abrir as rachaduras."

Hiei fez uma careta quando a raposa parou dramaticamente. Eles não tinham tempo para isso!

"Escuta, Kitsune, só vou pedir isso para vocês uma vez. Minha companheira e futura criança estão naquela... fortaleza!" Ele apontou para a parede que tentava derrubar. "E eu... eu…" O time esperava pela resposta dele. Yusuke nao estava certo do que o pequeno demonio iria fazer, mas ele sabia que o que uqer que fosse, seria levado a sério. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

Yusuke sorriu. E concordou. Kurama puxou alguams sementes e as atirou na base da edificação. A raposa olhou de cima a baixo, e sorriu enquanto passou seus dedos sobre rachaduras da espessura de fios de cabelo.

"Tudo que você precisa é um pequeno ponto fraco". Hiei piscou confuso. "E isso é mais que suficiente para derrubar essas paredes."

Mas isso irira demorar muito. E todos sabiam disso. Kurama disse a Kuwabara para cravar sua espada espiritual no topo e no centro. Depois fez Hiei colocar granadas em certos pontos. Enquanto isso era feito, as plantas cresciam. Cada vez mais rápido elas achavam caminhos para entrar na prisão "impenetrável". E por último, mas não menos importante, Yusuke tinha sua arma espiritual.

O camando foi dado. As granadas explodiram. A espada spiritual lançada. A arma disparada.

O Time Urameshi se afastou e ouviu. Em principio, Hiei achou que tinham falhado, o prédio ainda estava de pé. Mas então eles ouviram um "crack". Um deslize. Rocha contra rocha. E então a primeira queda.

Era quase como um show de fogos de artificio. Enquanto observavam a prisão se desfazer, um sentimento de orgulho e prontidão cresceu entre os amigos. Enquanto viam a face de Hiei perder o ódio e a frieza por uns instantes, eles sabiam no que tinham se metido. Mas eles estavam preparados.

Poeira subiu e Hiei desapareceu. Ele viu Botan. Ela estava saindo do prédio. Ela chorava e fungava quando tropeçou em uma pedra. Hiei sorriu. _Baka…(1)_

Ele a segurou, e pensou que que nao perderia o controle, mas ele perdeu. Ele finalmente sentiu a pele dela na dele. Ele cheirou seu cabelo, viu seu rosto e olhos que brilhavam com as lágrimas. Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, e soube que nunca, jamais, ele a deixaria ser levada novamente.

Com isso, o demônio do fogo beijou sua companheira. Botan fez um barulho que Hiei pensou ser um soluço, mas então percebeu que ela estava rindo. Ela se afastou e depois o abraçou, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

"Pensei que nunca mais te veria!"

Hiei devolveu o abraço de maneira um pouco estranha.

"Hn."

VII

Koenma piscou e se levantou do chão. Seu pescoço doía um pouco. Talvez alguma pedra tivesse caído nele. Foi quando ele ouviu Ayame gemer de dor.

Sua esposa segurava o braço cautelosamente, mas seus olhos estavam em outro lugar. Como se o ferimento dela não fosse grande coisa. Em retrospectiva, não era. Nao era mesmo. Koenma seguiu seu olhar. Seus olhos castanhos caíram na sua amavel guia. A melhor guia spiritual de todo o Rekai. E ele olhou para o demonio. O demonio que estava com a pele verde e que aos poucos voltava ao tom normal. O demônio que era um ladrão infame. Uma alma sombria e odiosa.

E os dois estavam um nos braços do outro. Koenma não queria piscar. Ele não iria perder um segundo. Ele viu a cabeça da Botan virar para cima, mas só conseguia ver a parte de trás da cabeça. Hiei, de pé em alguma pedra, estava temporariamente mais alto que ela.Alguma coisa brilhava nos olhos dele. Como uma represa que quebrou.

E ele beijou a alma mais pura em todo o Rekai.

Ayame aproveitou e olhou para outro lugar, ficando com as bochechas coradas. Koenma sentiu que todo o fôlego que tinha saiu em um grande _uaauu_. Foi somente Enma que urrou de raiva e descontentamento. O dois saíram de vista depois que Botan o abraçou fortemente, e Enma empalideceu.

Koenma foi o primeiro a correr até eles. Ele estava no topo do entulho antes que seu Pai recuperasse sua voz.

"KOENMA!" O Principe virou para olhar para seu pai. "Não se mexa!"

O Principe, sua bochecha ainda doendo do tapa. E, com um pequeno pulo, Koenma desapareceu atrás das ruínas, seu Pai gritando com ele.

O Príncipe tropeçou, seu pé prendendo em algum pedaço de mármora. E ele caiu. E caiu. Acabou batendo em um corpo. Mais especificadamente, o da Botan.

"Koenma!" Koenma tirou um pouco da sujeira de seu rosto e encarou Botan. Aquelas orbes rosas vislumbravam e faiscavam com nova vida. Foi quando Koenma percebeu que ela realmente **amava** Hiei Jaganshi. "O senhor está bem?"

Ela fez menção de ajudá-lo a levantar, mas foi afastada pelo seu campanheiro. Hiei.

"Pirralho!" Ele levantou Koenma pelo colarinho, fazendo com que ficasse a centimetros de seu rosto. O Príncipe sentiu o calor demoníaco da respiração de Hiei nele, e teve uma boa visão de seus longos caninos. "Por que você a levou?"

Hiei estava furiosa. Eu quero dizer **furioso**. Koenma relutou um pouco, mas entou olhou para o demônio e respirou fundo.

"Não fui eu. Foi meu Pai." Ele olhou para Botan com olhos imploradores. "Juro que não queria isso."

Um longo silencio. Hiei largou o Príncipe, seu braço enlaçando a guia. Os velhos conhecidos escutaram um grito e olharam por seus ombros.

"Koenma!"

O detective correu até eles e brincou com o chapéu do pequeno Koenma. Kuwabara e Kurama foram os próximos, seguidos por Mukuro que caminhava. A demônio olhou para seu imediato (2) e depois para a guia. Depois, com cuidado, ela se abaixou e pegou a mão da garota de cabelos azuis.

"Aqui, devemos ficar a postos. Prontos para qualquer coisa."

A guia concordou, sorrindo um pouco envergonhada enquanto tirava o pó do seu kimono. Ela mordeu seu lábio.

"Alguém aqui sabe porque fui levada?"

Ninguém falou. Foi quando eles ouviram uma voz fervorosa. Uma poderosa voz. A voz toda poderosa que estava amedrontada.

"BOTAN!" A guia virou-se para ver um Enma cinza. Seus olhos nao temeram, mas ela sentiu um arrepio subir sua coluna. Ele mordeu seus lábios até sangrarem. "**Não posso deixá-la ir com esse bebê!**"

Botan engasgou e recuou, seu instanto maternal aflorando. Ela tocou sua barriga.

"Não..." Ela olhou para o próprio Deus com um brilho desafiador nos seus olhos rosa. "Não vou permitir!"

Hiei sentiu seu sangue demoníaco tomar conta. Sua pele ficou verde e seus caninos maiores. Por um momento tudo ficou vermelho, mas depois sua visão voltou. Ele não foi o único a deixar seu demônio interior surgir. Kuaramo voltou a forma de Youko para ajudar, e Yusuke deixou o sangue de Raizen fluir. O ex-detetive gritou com Enma, o ser que já o quis morto.

"Por que quer tanto essa criança? Você já tem um bebê!"

A guia não o corrigiu dessa vez. Hiei esperou por uma resposta. Assim como Youko. Assim como Mukuro. Assim como Botan.

"Nao percebem?" O silencio mostrou ao Deus que não. "Não existem seres como anjos! Só almas puras!" Um silencio e Kuwabara bocejou. "**Vocês idiotas nao percebem?**" Hiei encarou o Criador. Botan o olhou de uma forma que faria muitos homens tremerem e se encolherem para um canto escuro para se esconder. Enma concentrou energia, formando uma esfera e apontando para Botan. "Não posso deixar você ir..." Os olhos dele brilharam com pena, mas Botan não acreditou. "Por favor... você precisa entender... vanha até mim, Botan."

A guia espitirital deu um passou para trás.

"Não."

O rosto de Enma virou de sofrimento e compaixao a uma mistura de fúria e medo. Um fogo negro parecia fugir ao controle dentro dele.

"**Me dê a criança!**" Ele respirou e apareceu ao lado de Bontan, levantando-a pelo colarinho do kimono. Botan faiscou. "**Você dará a luz ao fim dos Três Mundos como os conhecemos!**" Ele a trouxe para perto do seu rosto e neste momento Botan chorou quando a respiraçao quente dele tocou sua pele. "Seu bebe precisa morrer."

Botan balançou nos braços dele.

"**NUNCA!**"

Foi quando os dois seres escutaram algo. Era molhado, mas mesmo assim rápido e preciso. Botan olhou para baixo para ver a ponta da katana do Hiei perfurando a barriga do Grande Rei Enma. Um giro e foi tirada. Botan berrou quando liquido vermelho jorrava para fora.

Hiei estava lá para segurá-la. Ele sempre estaria.

Enma tropeçou. Mas ele nunca caía. Ele virou e olhou e virou para seu filho. O Principe do Inferno.

"Koenma…"O Principe se recusava olhar nos olhos do Pai. Nao era covardia, mas era pura perda de respeito. "Meu filho... você tem que entender isso." O Deus apontou para o controverso casal. "Este homem, ele é o maior demonio conhecido nos Três Mundos." Uma pausa. "Ele matou muita gente!" Ele olhou para Botan por uma fraçao de Segundo. "E ela.. ela é a alma mais bela que já vi." Koenma olhou para seu Pai. "Ela é a coisa mais próxima de um anjo que já existiu."

Koenma falou, sua voz trêmula com lágrimas presas.

"E...? Isso não deveria importar. Eles se amam."

Enma sacudiu a mão no ar, como se afastando a razao com seus punhos poderosos.

"Isso não é amor! Isso é uma ABOMINAÇÃO!" O Grande Enma tremeu quando olhou para Botan com medo no olhar. "Apenas pense nisso Koenma!" Koenma olhou para longe do seu Pai novamente. "Essa criança terá uma forte força demonia passada do seu pai. Ele terá habilidades nas artes negras do fogo e do gelo!" Ele respirou, e Mukuro olhou para Hiei e Botan. "E a magia branca.. a pura e imaculável magia que fluirá por suas veias… é muito perigoso! Essa pequena criança pode.. pode..matar a todos nós!"

Koenma estava em silencio por um momento, e ele levantou, transformando-se para sua forma adulta. Seu rosto estava sombrio e ele tremia um pouco. Ele virou para Botan e não sua mão tinha uma poderosa bola de magia espiritual. Hiei rosnou e a puxou para trás de si. O Príncipe olhou para cima, seu cabelo úmido e gradando em seu rosto.

"Por favor Deus... me perdoe pelo que estou prestes a fazer..."

IX

* * *

(1)Idiota... achei que ficava mais fofo deixar no original

(2)Imediato... segundo no comando... second in comand

--

a outra parte desse cap!! passou um pouco da meia-noite mas podemos considerar sexta ainda neh? heheh

Lunoca: Obrigada!! tem vezes que reescrevo alguns trechos tentando para nao ficar confuso.. sem contar que nem sempre acho uma traduçao boa para algumas palavras logo no inicio :P

desculpem os erros!

bjs!!


	7. Por um instante

Por um instante.

I

Hiei viu a poderosa esfera de energia. Por um instante, ele não pôde respirar. Ele não conseguia pensar. Ele não podia sentir. Mas apenas por um instante. Ele sentiu uma dor em seu coração quando Botan se mexeu atrás dele. O Koorime sentiu um turbilhão de emoções de uma só vez que achou que iria morrer.

Ele sentiu a familiar sensação de aversão. Aversão a Enma e sua ignorância. Aversão a Koenma por ficar do lado dele. E também havia amor. Um forte sentimento que ele nunca havia sentido até então. Ele queria ficar com essa vida que ele havia aceitado. Ele queria ficar calmo e amado. Ele queria que Botan vivesse. Ele queria que seu filho vivesse. **Ele queria ser PAI.**

A verdade o abateu como um trem desgovernado.

_Eu… eu serei Pai! _Hiei nunca deixou de encarar os olhos de Koenma. Ele o viu. Ele viu a esfera de morte que seria direcionada a ele e sua companheira. Sua companheira e seu filho. E ainda… Hiei sentiu-se a deriva.

II

(Seis meses antes do primeiro capítulo)

_Foi uma noite gelada. O poder de Botan havia acabado e Hiei estava l'a. Ela estava chorando. Neste dia, neste exato momento, ele ainda lembrava como ela ria de si enquanto chorava, tirando sarro de suas lagrimas. Fazendo pouco caso de si mesma. _

"_Desculpe, eu não costumo ser assim." Um riso enquanto limpava seus olhos rosa. "Eu só fiquei um pouco assustada.. só isso"_

_Ela estava acostumada com o fato de ele ser calda. Ele nunca foi muito falante, isso qualquer um poderia dizer. Mas ele estava l'a para ela agora. Ele tinha uma razão para… existir… agora. Botan era sua razão. Ele colocou sua capa sobre ela e sentou-se perto dela, estalando os dedos e criando fogo na lareira. _

"_Onna." Ela não falou nada. "Botan." Ela olhou para ele e ele desviou o olhar. Aqueles olhos lindos. "Não chore por causa do escuro"_

"_Mas eu… eu não gosto do escuro."_

_Ele fez característica "hunf" e ela o acompanhou com risinhos, um bom sinal. O demônio olhou para o fogo, as chamas dançavam e as faíscas saltavam. Ele conhecia as chamas muito bem. Ele conhecia seu cheiro e seu poder. Seu poder destrutivo._

"_Mulher idiota. Há coisas maiores e, de longe,e muito piores que o escuro por aí que você poderia se preocupar."_

_Houve um silencio, e por alguns minutos, tudo o que podia ser ouvido era o suave crepidar das chamas. Botan tinha parado de chorar. Hiei nunca olhou para ela, ele somente continuava a encarar as chamas a sua frente._

"_Você..." Os orelhas d e Hiei se eriçaram e ele olhou para ela. "Você..." Agora ele estava totalmente virado e a viu abrindo um sorriso. "Você é tão fofinho!" Ela jogou seus braços em torno dele, derrubando os dois no chão. "Obrigada, Hiei!"_

_Hiei se contorcia tentando uma manobra para sair debaixo dela. Ela deslizou de cima dele, mas seus braços ainda estavam nele. Ele viu que sua capa estava caindo dos ombros dela e pegou a capa._

_E foi quando aconteceu._

_Naquele momento alguma coisa aconteceu com eles. Seus olhos se encontraram e desta vez Hiei não desviou o olhar. Ele não podia olhar para outro lugar. Ela estava sorrindo, sorriso que começava a desaparecer. Mas a felicidade não havia ido embora. Não. Não havia ido embora mesmo._

_Hiei não tinha certeza do porque ele moveu seus dedos pelos cabelos dela. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele gentilmente tocou a sua face. Ela tremeu e suspirou, e Hiei teria dito que ela parecia estar sonhando acordada._

_Não pense algo errado dessa situação, por favor. Os dois, que se consideravam um casal, já estiveram próximos assim antes, para lembrá-lo. Acontece que... dessa vez foi diferente. Tão estranhamente diferente._

_Ele se inclinou para frente, sua pequena estatura obsoleta agora que os dois estavam deitados no chão, e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Ele ouviu uma pequeno gemido escapar dela quando lambeu, brincando, o lábio inferior dela. Isto fez ele sorrir de canto e voltar para trás._

"_Você não parece tão assustada pelo escuro agora, onna"_

_Os olhos dela tremeram ao abrir e uma falsa raiva brilhou neles. Ela agarrou a camisa dele._

"_Hey, tudo que você fez foi me distrair! Ainda est-"_

_Ele a beijou de novo e dessa vez ela correspondeu. Ela era tão doce. Tão pura. Tão... inocente._

_Naquela noite… eles adormeceram na frente do fogo. Sem sexo. Sem acasalamento. Ainda não. Só o básico e inocente sono. Ele a manteve aquecida com o calor do seu corpo e com sua capa. Hiei lembrava de como ela murmurava enquanto dormia, seus lábios fazendo cócegas nele por debaixo da camisa. Ele lembrava de como o cabelo dela era macio e liso. Como sua face era tão angelical que ele quase pensou que ela era um anjo quando ele acordou._

_Ele tentou se soltar dela sem acordá-la... mas falhou. Miseravelmente. Os pequenos punhos dela se fecharam na blusa dele e ela gemeu para a luz que entrava pela janela e para seu aquecedor se movendo. _

"_Não... Hiei... você é tão quentinho..." O Koorime sorriu levemente quando ela abriu os olhos. Ela esfregou os olhos e sentou-se com ele. "Que horas são...?" Hiei não respondeu quando ela olhou para um pequeno relógio no seu pulso. "Ah não! Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje!"_

_Hiei tirou a poeira de si enquanto Botan corria pelo seu apartamento, jogando seu kimono sobre o fino pijama que usava. Ele olhou para o fogo, que ainda queimava. Ele abriu suas mãos e as chamas foram até elas. Com um fechar de mãos, o fogo havia desaparecido._

"_Hn. O pirralho não te deixar chegar atrasada?"_

_Botan tentava escovar seus dentes e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo._

"_Não! Guiar almas não pode ficar de lado nem por cinco minutos!"_

_Hiei rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços enquanto Botan falava sobre isso._

"_Fedelho..."_

_De repente ele voltou a ficar atento. Botan estava perto dele. Muito perto. O demônio de fogo sentiu suas bochechas ficarem um pouco coradas. Ela sorriu e piscou para ele._

"_Tchau. Te vejo mais tarde."_

_E com um beijinho, esse que te deixa doido, ela tinha ido embora. E Hiei sabia que era impossível negar. Hiei Jagashi estava completamente envolvido, porque ele estava amando a alegre, bobinha, irritante, espontânea e perfeita guia espiritual._

III

(Presente)

Botan tremeu contra seu companheiro. O Pai de sua criança, enquanto ela via seu chefe, seu melhor amigo, segurando suas sentenças de morte nas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos e choramingou. Ela não queria morrer. Não agora! _Eu serei mãe… eu… uma mãe!_

Atrás de seus pálpebras fechadas, ela viu uma criança correndo na frente dela. Ela viu Hiei sorrindo para ela, seu braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela chegou mais perto de seu companheiro, segurando ele firmemente.

"Hiei...?"

O demônio se encolheu um pouco mas relaxou. Para ela e somente ela.

"O que é, Botan?"

Botan deixou algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.

"Eu te amo."

E tudo ficou branco.

IV

_Mate-o! MATE A CRIANÇA!_ Koenma ofegou quando ouviu a voz de seu Pai em sua mente. Mas a voz dele não estava só. _Fedelho… você sabe o que é o amor. Não acabe com o meu._ Hiei estava falando com ele... não estava? Ou era tudo imaginação do Príncipe?

_Ele TEM que morrer! FAÇA ISSO!_ Koenma liberou um choro chocado e quase derrubou a enorme quantidade de energia spiritual. _Por favor… senhor, por favor… é o meu bebê. _O príncipe ofegou. _O fim de TUDO Koenma! TUDO! Destrua-o! _ Sua mãos começaram a tremer, seus olhos mexiam para frente para trás. _Por favor... Eu o amo e o meu bebê senhor... por favor… Deus…_

"CALE-SE!" Koenma sabia que tinha dito isso alto e que provavelmente parecia louco. "PARE COM ISSO! POR FAVOR!"

E toda a energia spiritual foi liberada, um soluço e um choro de angustia saindo da boca do Príncipe.

V

(Quatro meses antes do primeiro capítulo)

_Botan riu, sua face ficando corada enquanto Keiko contava uma piada sobre Yusuke. E ainda assim, enquanto olhava a noite do lado de fora da janela, ela sentiu como se parte dela estivesse vazia. Ela tinha ido a uma festa, e saído. Estava nevando agora, e ela caminhava pela calçada, sozinha. A guia maravilhava-se com os flocos de neve que caiam._

_Até que ela sentiu lábios cochicharem contra seu pescoço. Uma leve, leve mordida. Botan sentiu-se inclinar-se para trás, para o pequeno demônio._

"_Hiei..."_

_Ela sentiu um sorriso pressionando contra o seu pescoço. Ela quase perdeu o chão._

"_Mulher idiota." Hiei aspirou o doce aroma dela. "Não deveria ficar no frio por tanto tempo."_

_Botan capturou os lábios dele, e ele os lambeu, fazendo com que abrissem. Ela gemeu, e quebrou o beijo, ofegando um pouco._

"_E por que não me esquenta?"_

_A guia chiou quando foi pega nos braços de Hiei. Ela viu um brilho nos olhos dele quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. Botan corou, e ela ouviu Hiei rir de sua face vermelha._

"_Hn. Posso fazer isso."_

_Botan sentiu sua cabeça girar pela pressa de chegar ao seu apartamento. Os dois deslizaram pela janela e Botan se encontrou em sua cama. Hiei grunhiu e pegou os pulsos dela em suas mãos, suas garras tocando a pele dela. Ele achou o pescoço dela e o atacou com seus lábios._

"_Hiei... ah, Hiei!" As mãos dele alcançaram sua blusa, que ele rasgou, a deixando com sua saia e sutiã. "Hiei..."_

_Botan se contorceu quando ele tocou seu seio. Não era lúbrico, impuro, mas quase tímido – mas seguro e confiante. Ele parou, e gelou. Parecia que o grande Hiei Jaganshi tinha perdido o controle. Botan estava tremula, e ela não sabia se era de medo ou apenas... por antecipação ao próximo movimento dele._

"_Mulher."Botan estava com problemas para juntar seus sentidos. "Botan!"_

_Ela piscou e olhou nos olhos dele, entorpecida._

"_Hum?"_

_Hiei olhou para ela, e viu que ela estava imovel debaixo dele. Sem blusa, face corada. E ela estava tremendo. Seus olhos estavam nublados e seu peito subia e descia enquanto o silencio crescia._

"_D-desculpe. Eu te machuquei? Você está bem?"_

_Botan nunca tinha ouvido Hiei tão... tão... preocupado e brabo antes. O fogo em seus olhos estava queimando com luxuria e raiva de si mesmo. Ele esperava por uma resposta._

"_Não... não… é que…"_

_Os olhos aborrecidos de Hiei encontraram-se com os dela._

"_Me diz, mulher."_

_A guia levantou-se e o beijou de maneira casta nos lábios._

"_Nós temos que... ir... até o final?"_

_Hiei suspirou, e ele sorriu um pouco._

"_Não."_

_Botan deu uma mordidinha em seu próprio lábio._

"_Você não se importa? Quero dizer-"_

_De repente ela sentiu Hiei a pressionando, os olhos dele flamejando de raiva._

"_Não! Está tudo bem!" Ele desviou o olhar, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. "Eu nunca... iria… me aproveitar de você, onna. E nunca, jamais, a faria minha sem seu consentimento."_

_Botan sorriu tão amável para ele que ela achou que iria derreter. Depois sorriu um pouco travessa._

"_Você sabe..."Hiei olhou para ela. "Isso não significa que não podemos ter __**nenhum**__ divertimento."_

_Hiei viu a si próprio beijando a mulher mais botina dos Três Mundos. Ele estava congelado, mas só por um momento. Sua mente estava girando. Botan confiava nele, real e verdadeiramente confia nele. Ele suspirou em sua boca enquanto tinha certeza de que faria a mulher... __**sua**__ mulher gemer tanto quanto ele._

_(Mais tarde...)_

"_Onna?"_

_Botan suspirou, ainda de sutiã e com a saia um pouco for a do lugar, mas ela estava debaixo das cobertas. Hiei a tinha em seus braços. Ele não a deixaria ir. Nunca._

"_Sim Hiei?"_

_O demônio deu um risinho por causa de voz super alegre dela._

"_Não tem que trabalhar?"_

_Botan fez uma careta e gemeu enquanto se aconchegava mais perto do demônio do fogo._

"_Eu realmente não me importo agora"_

_Hiei gargalhou. Ele realmente gargalhou._

"_Verdade? Parece que sou uma má influencia para você, mulher."_

_Botan girou os olhos e o beijou na bochecha._

"_aham, você é! Vou ficar acostumada a dormir ao lado de alguém!"_

_Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha._

"_Isso não é ruim de verdade..."_

_Ele a beijou na testa. Botan sorriu contra seu peito._

"_Não..."_

_A razão para Botan lembrar desse dia foi que Hiei parou. Por ela. Ele não se importou. Ele estava brabo quando ela sugeriu que mudassem. E foi quando Botan soube que amava Hiei Jaganshi. De verdade._

_E ela esperava que ele sentisse o mesmo._

VI

Mukuro foi a primeira a ficar de pé. Ela piscou, esfregando seus olhos com força. Foi quando ela olhou a sua volta. _Onde estava Hiei? Onde estava a mulher de cabelo azul, Botan?_ A demônio caminhou até os dois corpos.

Ali estava deitados Hiei e Botan, a mulher o abraçando por trás. A demônio os encarou, e por um momento, ela não fez nada. Mas ela se ajoelhou e afastou os cabelos azuis de forma que o pescoço dela estava exposto.

Uma grande marca de mordida estava lá. A demônio quase desviou os olhos. A marca de um demônio era algo muito pessoal. Ela moveu seus dedos mais para baixo, enquanto fechava os olhos.

_Por favor..._

Pele fria.

_Por favor..._

Um coração de ouro.

_Por favor..._

Uma criança. Uma criança que carregava o potencial de ser um grande e poderoso ser.

_Por favor..._

E lá estava.

Um pulso. Mukuro quase sorriu. Botan tinha pulso. Ela estava viva! O bebê estava vivo! Ela ficaria bem. Movendo-se rapidamente, ela tocou Hiei.

Ele estava VIVO!

A demônio sentou no chão. Alivio percorrendo seu corpo. _Obrigada Deus..._

Pontos brancos ainda entravam e saiam da vista da demônio. Ela olhou para cima e uma curiosidade ocorreu. _Se Koenma não acertou Hiei e Botan, quem ele atacou?_

VII

_Ugh… merda. O que diabos aconteceu?_ Yusuke gemeu enquanto movia a própria perna debaixo de si. Ele viu que Kurama estava voltando para a terra dos vivos. O detetive viu Mukuro sentada ao lado de Hiei e Botan. Sacudindo-se, Yusuke estava de pé e pronto.

"Mukuro?" A mulher virou para olhá-lo. "Eles estão... mortos?"

E pela primeira vez para Yusuke, a demônio sorriu.

"Não. Eles estão vivos."

O detetive largou um Iuhú!

"Ah moleque! Que bom!"

Hiei gemeu e mexeu seus braços. Kurama pegou Kuwabara sem dizer nada. Koenma estava ofegante no chão, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Sua esfera de energia já era. Olheiras escuras estavam sob seus olhos e parecia que ele iria vomitar, seu rosto ficando um pouco verde.

Ayame estava dizendo "Oh Deus" repetidamente. George estava soluçando, segurando-se em Ayame. Botan piscou e respirou fundo como um gole de vida.

"Eu estou... viva."

E todas as cabeças viraram quando um baixo, baixo gemido foi ouvido. Faíscas. Gemidos. Dor. Tudo amontoou-se no ar viciado e quente. No chão, estava Enma.

Ele segurou seu estomago e sangue escorreu por seus dedos. Mas desta vez era diferente de quando Hiei o cortou com a espada. Isso estava.. isso estava o afetando.

"Koenma... o que fez para mim?"

O Príncipe tremia e estava prestes a hiperventilar. Seus olhos eram como se fossem piscinas vazando água e muco saía de seu nariz. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele agarrou terra e rochas no chão.

"E-eu o-o tornei... m-mo-mortal." Koenma olhou nos olhos de Yusuke, e depois de Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara e Mukuro. "É com vocês". Ele soluçou. "V-vocês têm o poder." Ele gaguejou. "Por favor… sabem o que fazer."

E o Príncipe desmaiou.

Enma levantou, e lançou um olhar de ódio para o filho. Ele olhou para os olhos ardendo de ódio de Hiei, os olhares cortante de Yusuke e Kuwabara, a forte raiva de Kurama e o silencio de Mukuro.

O vento soprou. Pó levantou e Botan moveu-se para trás. Todos sabiam que **isso** estava prestes a acontecer. O começo do fim. A guia espiritual fungou enquanto esfregava seus braços.

Yusuke estalou os dedos. Hiei deixou seu sangue demoníaco fluir. Kurama invocou Youko. Kuwabara puxou sua Espada Espiritual. Eles eram o Time Urameshi. Botan sabia que eles tinham vencido todos os obstáculos antes. Eles tinha impedido o fim do mundo em varias ocasiões. Mas este não era o fim do mundo.

Era o fim do amor. O fim de uma família.

E a batalha estava prestes a começar. Botan engasgou quando o bebê chutou, e seus olhos endureceram quando olhou para Enma. _A batalha já tinha começado._

VIII

* * *

Olá! Desculpe a demora na traduçao! Orbigada pelas reviews!!

Bom esse foi o cap q raduzi mais rápido.. comecei sabado, por 30 min, depois domingo por mais 1h30 e terminei hj...

Começo o proximo amanha...acho q até sexta tem mais um cap.

Ah.. acho q todos sabem que onnamulher.. é q as vezes fica melhor deixar onna... nao acham?

Bjs e até prox cap!

* * *


	8. Ilusões de Poder

Ilusões de Poder

* * *

I

Tempo havia congelado por um momento. Hiei visualizou, fogo dançando em seus olhos enquanto sua pele tornava-se verde. Seus caninos ficaram maiores e seus olhos brilhavam.

O ex-detetive olhou para seu amigo que uma vez tinha o coração de gelo. O guerreiro silencioso estava amando a bobinha guia espiritual. AMANDO! Era difícil de acreditar, mas Yusuke não parecia ter dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Hiei. Ele viu nos olhos dele. Ele viu lágrimas. Lágrimas pelo medo de que ela estivesse morta. Seu filho, morto.

Kurama e Kuwabara reuniram suas armas, de espadas a sementes. Mukuro endireitou suas costas e fechou os punhos. **Ninguém** machuca os sentimentos do seu Segundo no Comando e se safa. **Ninguém**.

Duas respiradas. Uma mudança de pés. Algumas paredes distantes caíram. Enma lambeu seus lábios, sua testa brilhando de suor. Ele invocou uma espada gigante e a brandiu como um Príncipe faria.

E então, quase literalmente, todo o Inferno quebrou-se.

II

Botan recuou alguns passos. Seus olhos rosa arregalaram quando viu Hiei fazer o primeiro movimento, pulando, sua capa deixando seu corpo. Yusuke seguiu com Kurama, e depois foram Kuwabara e Mukuro. Ela fechou seus olhos quando o primeiro golpe foi ouvido. Lagrimas caíram de seus olhos.

Ela afundou no chão quando abriu os olhos e viu o Time Urameshi, seus companheiros... seus amigos lutarem pela segurança de sua criança. Sua família.

_Que nossas crianças possam nos perdoar..._

III

Hiei sentiu uma forte onda de raiva tomar sua mente. Sua katana foi tirada da bainha enquanto ele voava até Deus. Ele podia ouvir seus companheiros ao seu lado. Kurama estava a sua direita, assim como Yusuke. Mukuro e Kuwabara estavam na esquerda, seus gritos explodindo no ar.

O barulho de metal foi ouvido. Hiei apertou os dentes quando seu golpe foi bloqueado por Enma. O Ser Supremo contorcia-se enquanto manipulava seu grande corpo de modo que impedia os golpes de cada atacante.

O Koorime viu Yusuke atirar sua Arma Espiritual. Mukuro estava dando tudo de si. Até mesmo o idiota estava dando seu melhor com a Espada Espiritual. Tomando fôlego, Hiei atacou de novo. Não importava quão forte ele tentasse, ele nunca tocava o Deus. Enma arranhava, até que finalmente, cortou a pele de Hiei.

Foi estranho... como Hiei caiu direto do ar. Ele apenas caiu no chão. Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava se levantar. Mas seu corpo... não estava respondendo.

Seus olhos cor de sangue podiam apenas observar seus colegas... seus amigos ficando cada vez mais fracos por uma injusta espada de Deus. Hiei fechou os olhos, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada enquanto ele tentava se mexer. _É isso mesmo...? O fim... de… tudo?_

Hiei viu-se pensando que isso não era justo. Ele recém havia aprendido de como a vida poderia ser boa. Ele recém havia aprendido a amar!

_Por favor... tire minha vida outro dia… mas não hoje…_

Esses foram os pensamentos de Hiei quando ele caiu no perigoso reino da inconsciência.

IV

_O grito de uma criança é ouvido. As arvores estava vivas e tinha sol. Hiei abriu seus olhos e sentiu o cheiro da grama. Ele sentou preguiçosamente, perguntando-se onde estava. Ele sentiu o cheiro de Botan. Virando para sua direita, ele viu sua companheira sorrindo, mas ela não estava olhando para ele._

_Ela riu e chamou outra pessoa. Hiei observava enquanto via uma pequena menina pular nos braços de sua mulher._

_A respiração de Hiei ficou presa em sua garganta._

_A pequena menina... o cabelo dela era tão negro que tinha um brilho azulado nele. Seus olhos eram magenta (1) e fazia bico com seus lábios, emburrados. Ela olhou para os olhos de seu pai. Botan virou e sorriu, rindo quando a filha deles livrava-se de seus braços. _

_Ele podia senti-la. Ela cheirava como flores. __Peônias. Ela pulou nele, e ela estava rindo, mas ela não conseguia ouvir a voz dela. O rosto dele estava pálido e ele estava tremendo enquanto ela brincava com o cabelo dele. A filha dele não parecia notar ou se importar._

_Ela beijou a bochecha dele._

_Foi quando Hiei Jaganshi, ladrão infame, perdeu a razão. Ele a envolveu seus braços em torno de sua filha de maneira estranha, abraçando-a. Ele tremia enquanto lagrimas caíam de seus olhos. Ele sentiu ela empurrar. Hiei a soltou e viu que ela ainda sorria. Ele fungou enquanto ela colocava suas próprias mãos na frente de seus olhos. E depois tirava as mãos. Rindo, ela repetiu os gestos._

"_Os olhos, papai!" Ela era a menininha mais linda que Hiei já tinha visto. __"Os olhos!"_

V

Yusuke estava sangrando. Ele estava machucado. Mas não estava desistindo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de desespero quando se atirou contra Enma. Sua boca estava aberta e ele estava ofegando quando Enma o arremessou de volta. Na sujeira. Faiscando, Yusuke se levantou do chão com grande dificuldade. Quando ficou de pé, ele viu que Hiei estava no chão.

Ele não estava se mexendo.

Em pânico, Yusuke correu até o demônio. Ele não estava a um passo de distância quando o demônio se mexeu. Foi como uma onde nos seus músculos. _Mas o que-..._ Yusuke engasgou quando o demônio se levantou. O ex-detetive jurou que viu uma costela saindo do peito dele.

"H-Hiei!"

Yusuke estava de boca aberta, e ele ainda ficou pálido quando viu que o frio demônio estava... estava **chorando**! Não, Hiei não estava soluçando como uma menininha de oito anos de idade. Não, seus olhos não estavam nem brilhando de emoção. De fato, Hiei parecia com mesmo Hiei que Yusuke sempre conheceu.

Mas o Koorime estava parado lá, seu corpo sangrando e machucado, a fúria e o amor absolutos caíam de seus olhos. Pedras de lágrimas vermelhas tiniam no chão. Yusuke estava congelado no lugar, e os gritos de seus amigos estavam abafados, quase como se ele estivesse debaixo d'água. Hiei virou a cabeça, e seus olhares se encontraram.

"Os olhos Dele."

O ex-detetive não tinha idéia do que Hiei estava falando. Ele podia apenas assistir, em uma mistura de fascinação e horror, o Koorime desaparecer, mais uma vez atirando-se conta Enma. Deus.

"HIEI!" O demônio sequer olhou para trás, nem se encolheu. "Pare! PARE!" Yusuke o alcançou e gritou com ele. "**Você vai se matar!**"

Hiei não olhou para ele e finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Enma estava pronto. Como sempre. Kurama o viu e arregalou os olhos quando mais uma vez o Koorime colidiu espadas com Deus. Enma não riu como um tolo do mal. Ele também não ficou calado como um homem esperto.

"**Você nunca irá vencer, Hiei."** O demônio apenas apertou os dentes, seus caninos pingando saliva. **"Você nunca deveria ter visto isto. Nunca deveria ter visto essa abominação. Sua Criança Proibida jamais será poderá existir!"**

Kurama ouviu o erro de Enma. Kuwabara estava confuso, mas Mukuro abriu sua boca em um grande "Oh" de descrença. O Grande Enma não _sabia_ sobre o passado de Hiei? Quando Hiei disse uma ameaça em voz baixa, ela adivinhou que não.

"Cale... se...!"

E com isso, Hiei empurrou sua mão para a ponta da espada de Enma, cortando-se. Sibilando e ignorando os gritos de confusão e preocupação, o demônio de fogo, a Criança Proibida da raça Koorime lançou seu próprio sangue direto nos olhos do Lorde Enma.

VI

Botan ouviu um ruivo profundo de dor que ecoou pelos Três Mundos. _O que eles acabaram de fazer para Enma?_

VII

Hiei deixou lagrimas caírem enquanto uivos subiam pelo morto, estável. Os olhos do demônio penderam um pouco. Ele virou para Kurama.

"Deus é aquele que vê tudo, não é?" A raposa podia apenas concordar com a cabeça. "Cegue-o, e ele fica tão vulnerável como qualquer outro."

Hiei facilmente desviou da espada de Enma e afundou sua katana no peito do Grande Lorde Enma. Deus gritou. Ele se lançou contra, mas os outros logo aproveitaram a oportunidade. Yusuke disparou sua arma espiritual, Kuwabara balançou sua espada. Mukuro usou seus punhos poderosos.

Eles batalharam. Bem, eu estaria mentindo se te dissesse que foi uma batalha oficial. Como Enma estava cego, ele desistiu. Ele ficou fraco e amedrontado. Ele estava perdendo. Rápido.

Hiei estava prestes a acabar com ele, sua katana na posição certa para uma execução, quando Enma tossiu, um pouco de sangue jogado na cara de demônio de fogo.

"P-por quê?" Hiei o encarou. "Você possivelmente não poderia… amá-la. Ela é m-muito angelical para um demônio sujo como você." Hiei não disse nada. "Por que e-está fazendo isso?"

De repente Hiei se inclinou para perto dele. Enma se encolheu, um choro escapando de seus lábios. _Patético._

"Você realmente quer saber?" A voz do Koorime era baixa e aerea. Seu hálito quente batendo contra o rosto de Enma. Deus fez que sim com a cabeça. "Por amor" A espada foi levantada. Pronta. Esperando. "Fiz isso por **amor**."

E ele balançou sua espada.

VIII

Uma forma no chão empoeirado estava se mexendo. George e Ayame engasgaram-se e virou o Príncipe, agora Rei, recobrar a consciência. Os olhos dele ainda molhados e ele tinha uma dor de cabeça furiosa. Ele olhou para os lados e viu seu Pai. Ele estava no chão. Ele não se mexia.

O novo Rei soluçou. Hiei caminhou até ele, sangue escorrendo de seus ferimentos. Espada mal ficava em sua mão, ele tocou o ombro de Koenma. O demônio de fogo não pediu desculpas. Não disse nada. Ele apenas apertou o ombro dele.

IX

Hiei caiu logo depois, perdendo muito sangue. Botan apressou-se até ele, e os outros observavam enquanto ela lutava para usar sua magia branca para curá-lo. Mas era muito difícil. Ela tinha sido prisioneira por muitos dias. Sua energia havia sido gasta mental e fisicamente. Sua face estava pálida e úmida.

"Não... NÃO!" Ela começou a chorar. "Alguém me ajuda! Por favor!"

Sua lagrimas caiam no guerreiro que estava morrendo. Mukuro começou a usar sua energia demoníaca, ajoelhando-se al lado da guia. O demônio mordeu seu lábio enquanto vertia sua energia para seu imediato. Foi quando as duas mulheres escutaram um tosse fraca.

"_Ela é tão linda..._" Mukuro olhou para Botan, que também olhou a demônio de forma confusa. "_Um anjo..."_

Botan fungava quando trouxe um sorriso fraco aos seus lábios.

"Apenas agüente, Hiei."

De repente, os olhos do Koorime clarearam e ele piscou. Sua mão ensangüentada tocou a face de Botan.

"Ela vai ser perfeita..."

Isso foi logo antes de seus olhos fecharem.

X

"Confia em mim, apenas pare de chorar e tudo vai ficar bem."

Um soluço foi engolido.

"Muito obrigada, Koenma."

"Ei, nós não estaríamos aqui se Mukuro não tivesse nos ajudado."

Um modesto e baixo riso.

"Não foi nada. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer."

Silencio.

"Quanto tempo vai levar até que Rekai esteja de pé e operando?"

"Bem, seu companheiro fez um bom estrago no lugar, mas as paredes e salas já estão sendo reparadas." Uma curta respiração foi tomada. "Na verdade, houve muitos sobreviventes dessa grande bagunça. George e os outros ogros estão reconstruindo enquanto as guias estão recuperando arquivos, ou criando novos."

Uma porta se abre.

"He-ey! Nosso novo governante! Como está o primeiro dia de trabalho?"

"SH!"

Um pequeno silêncio.

"Oh, ele ainda não acordou?"

"No."

Uma respiração tremula foi tomada por outra pessoa no quarto.

"Me desculpe... mas olhe, ele parece melhor do que estava antes."

"Aham..."

Olhos estavam apertados e sobrancelhas juntas. Um grunhido baixo foi ouvido, Hiei abriu seus olhos, seu rosto calmo como gelo enquanto se apoiava.

"Poderiam falar mais baixo idiotas? Estava tentando dormir."

Todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. Enquanto seus olhos voltavam a ter foco, ele viu que o detetive, Príncipe (ou era o Rei agora?), Mukuro e Botan estavam lá. Reações de viva surgiram no quarto.

Yusuke sorriu e riu de maneira repugnante, como seu velho eu.

"Ah moleque! Muito legal de sua parte nos manter preocupados com você!"

Koenma deu um pequeno sorriso e Mukuro mordeu seus lábios. Botan, entretanto, foi a primeira pessoa a se mover. Ela tremia e seus lábios formavam um daqueles sorrisos deslumbrantes quando ela pulou até que estivesse abraçada em seu atrapalhado e levemente cansado companheiro.

"Estou tão feliz que está acordado!"

Os outros três tomaram isso como uma dica para deixaram o casal para um tempo "a sós", como alguém eloqüentemente colocou.

As garras de Hiei arranharam a pele dela quando ela beijou sua bochecha, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais rápido.

"Eu pensei... eu pensei que tivesse te perdido..." Os olhos rosa dela brilhava de alegria. " Eu pensei... eu pensei..."

Hiei beijou seus lábios, silenciando-a. Ela respondeu avidamente, um barulho de surpresa e desapontamento quando ele se afastou. Ela abriu a boca, mas Hiei colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

"Sh... Eu sei..." Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. Sua voz ainda era sem emoção. Mas Botan sabia… ela apenas… sabia que ele estava preocupado. "Eu sei…"

Botan o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios, sussurrando contra eles.

"Eu te amo."

A outra mão de Hiei vagou pela barriga de Botan, que estava começando a crescer. Ele abriu sua boca e respirou fundo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior dela. Era hora de dizer aquelas palavras que ele nunca, jamais havia dito a ela.

"Eu também te amo..."

XI

* * *

(1) magenta é um tom de rosa... se procurarem uma tinta cor magenta, vão encontrar :) (palavra de estudante de artes!)

Dois capítulos inteiros em menos de uma semana... to me superando!

Obrigada pelas reviews! É bom receber receber incentivo!! E desculpem pelo erros!!

Bjs


	9. Peonias

Peonias

I

(O verdadeiro, verdadeiro começo)

Botan lambeu seus lábios enquanto tremia. Seus olhos estavam fixos no prédio para onde ela e Yusuke se dirigiam. Era um armazém humano. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"_Ele me mandou uma mensagem telepática... ele disse que pegou Keiko e que a deixará ir em troca dos dois outros tesouros!"_

Ela enrolou um cacho azul ao redor do dedo. Ela realmente queria fazer isso? _CLARO QUE NÃO!_ O que ela quis dizer era que ela não, NÃO queria mesmo encontrar o infame Hiei Jaganshi. Ela tremeu.

A guia nunca tinha o visto antes. Mas ela havia ouvido falar dele. Ela tinha visto os restos de corpos mortos. Ela tinha escutado as mães chorando.

_Mas não era só isso, não é mesmo?_

Não... Botan fez sua pesquisa. O que ela encontrou foi... atordoante. Hiei era na verdade parte da raça Koorime! A raça Koorime! Eles eram considerados deuses para muitos. _E o que eles fizeram para ele..._ Banimento. Exílio. Tentativa de assassinato.

A guia não ficou surpresa quando humanos sob hipnose vieram atrás deles. Ela sabia que Yusuke cuidaria disso. Ela estava um pouco curiosa.

"Hiei faz uso do Olho Jagan?"

Botan se fez essa pergunta em voz alta. Os dois estavam no escuro, e ela escutou um farfalhar de roupas. Ela gelou enquanto seus olhos rosa vasculhavam a sala escura.

"Ele faz."

Uma voz de tenor emergiu das sombras. O coração da guia estava batendo forte. Ela imaginou uma enorme besta, chifres e caudas com grandes caninos. Sua imaginação começou a correr com ela quando Hiei Jaganshi mostrou-se.

"Vamos lá, esquisito! Eu tenho os tesouros!"

Botan torceu para que o ladrão não notasse que ela o encarava. _Ele é... baixo!_ Ela quase riu. Quase. Ela não chegou nem PERTO ao imaginá-lo. Ele era… muito atraente. O cabelo dele, bem preto, e seus olhos… vermelho sangue.

De repente ela viu Keiko e seus pensamentos foram atirados para longe de Hiei. Para o horror de Botan, um terceiro olho estava começando a abrir no centro da testa dela. Botan deixou um pequeno grito escapar enquanto Hiei começava a rir, provocando Yusuke.

Tomando fôlego, Botan recompôs seus nervos e se ajoelhou ao lado da garota humana. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados e seu rosto relaxado. _Enma, Lorde todo poderoso, me empreste sua energia e seu poder divino..._ Os encantamentos estavam permanentemente em sua mente. _E com a energia do vento, fogo, terra, água, sol e lua, me deixe fazer o trabalho de Deus_!

E energia branca começou a fluir de suas mãos sobre o olho. Seus olhos voltaram à realidade e suor começou a pingar de sua testa. Ela deu um gemido. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam queimando. Era extenuante. Ela gritou.

"Yusuke! Não posso manter o olho fechado por muito tempo!"

II

Hiei estava pronto. Ele ia derrotar esse detetive idiota. Um tolo de achar que poderia vencer o grande Hiei Jaganshi! O demônio de fogo sorriu quando pegou a companheira do detetive e simultaneamente contatou a guia que seguia o humano adolescente por aí.

_Hn. Mulher... eu tenho uma mensagem para você..._

Ele podia sentir a guia ficar tensa. Ele sentiu o medo dela e ao mesmo tempo, a adrenalina de quando você sabe que o perigo está vindo. Ele não estava surpreso de sentir a energia dela depois, junto com o detetive idiota.

Hiei os observou. Julgando pela conversa deles, o nome do detetive era Yusuke. A guia espiritual era Botan. _Hm... eu imagino se ela sobreviverá a este sofrimento…?_ Hiei a ouviu ponderar sobre seus poderes quando ele mandou seus escravos atrás deles.

Ele se divertiu de maneira especial quando ela gelou quando ele falou, a respondendo. Enquanto ele falava com o detetive, ele notou, pelo canto dos olhos, que ela o analisava. Ele procurou pela mente dela. _Baixo! BAIXO!_ Ele viu ela conter um sorriso. Ele podia sentir que ela queria rir.

Foi quando Hiei começou a pensar que ela era uma qualquer e que sua presença não lhe dizia respeito. _Mulher idiota! Ela não sabe QUEM eu sou?_ O Koorime ficou com um pouco de raiva, mas começou a se divertir com o detetive idiota.

Ele ouviu a mulher gritar.

_Eu acho que ela finalmente percebeu._

O demônio a viu olhando abobalhada para a garota humana. _Mulher idiota._ _Não há nada que você possa fazer._ Hiei enviou isso a ela. Ele viu a tensão dela e ela parecia zangada. _ Ela realmente pensa que pode parar a transformação demoníaca?_ O Demônio quase riu com a idéia.

Foi quando ele sentiu a energia dela mudar. Hiei observou com seu outro olho enquanto ele continuava falando com o humano que estava na frente dele. Ele observou enquanto os olhos rosa dela enevoavam e todo o corpo dela relaxou.

_Não... ela não pode estar..._

Ela caiu de joelhos, lembrando Hiei os muitos guerreiros que ele lutou. As mãos dela estavam sobre a testa da humana (era Keiko?). Ela se aproximou e magia branca fluiu para fora dela. Hiei sentiu seus olhos vermelhos arregalarem. Ele recompôs sua postura e comentou sobre isso. Não que ele fosse admitir, mas um grande feito deveria ser comentado.

"Sua amiga pode impedir demonificação sem água-benta? Raras vezes eu vi magia branca tão sofisticada!"

Nem poucos instantes depois de dizer isso, ele recebeu um punho no rosto. Ele olhou para Yusuke. _Tolo..._

E a luta começou. Ele não estava se esforçando. Mesmo quando ele teve que se transformar na sua forma demoníaca, ele não estava preocupado. Logo o detetive e a sua amiga estariam mortos. Simples.

_Falando na mulher..._ Hiei decidiu ver como ela estava. Seu ligação mental estava aberta e ele quase parou de se mexer. A dor dela era... enorme! Os nervos dela estavam queimando, e ela estava chorando. Hiei ouviu ela engasgar por ar enquanto continuava a retardar o processo com sua magia branca.

_Mulher! Pare! Não há nada que possa fazer!_

Ele a sentiu parar de chorar e a dor diminuiu por um pequeno instante.

_**Não!**_ Hiei sentiu suas sobrancelhas arquearem em confusão com a resistência da mulher. _Não vou parar! Posso parar isso!_

_Você não pode! Vai __**morrer**__, mulher! Pare com isso!_

Hiei tinha encurralado o detetive, sem se importar que Kurama tivesse aparecido. O idiota tinha usado a última energia que tinha. Ele tinha errado. Tinha acabado.

_Não me importo! Posso fazer isso!_

Ela deixou escapar um choro baixo enquanto começava a desmaiar. Hiei começou a virar, para gritar verbalmente para ela parar. Foi quando suas costas começaram a queimar. E agora era ele que agonizava de dor. Ele viu o rosto arrogante de Yusuke. Dor surgiu por todo o corpo do demônio.

"Como... fez...?"

E o demônio apagou.

III

Botan estava guiando uma alma quando um calafrio percorreu suas costas de cima-a-baixo.

_Mulher._

O guia espiritual olhou ao redor, seus olhos se arregalaram com o fluxo de adrenalina que a tomou por conta da voz familiar.

_Hiei, é você?_

Ela podia visualizar seus rosto. Desde a ultima vez que o viu, ele tinha apanhado bem feio. _Eu imagino como ele está agora..._

_Sim mulher, sou eu._

Houve uma pausa. A guia não sabia o que dizer... por que ele a estava contatando? Ele não estava na prisão do Rekai?

_Ahn... tem alguma coisa que você... precisa?_

Botan lutou contra a vontade de se encolher quando o ouviu rosnar.

_Não! Eu só queria saber se a companheira do detetive sobreviveu._

Botan ficou encucada. _Companheira do Yusuke? Quem é es- Oh! Keiko!_

_Keiko? Ela está bem. Nao lembra de nada e é totalmente humana._ Botan sentiu um sorriso de alivio em seu rosto com a lembrança da volta da consciência de Keiko. Foi quando algo de estranho chamou seus atenção. _Espera... por que quer saber?_

Ela quase podia ver o pequeno demonio cruzando os braços de irritação.

_Estava apenas curioso._ Ela o ouviu rir. Nao era mal e maniaco, como ela ouviu alguns dias antes. Era... diferente. Relaxado. Uma amostra de como sao e calmo Hiei era. _ Eu achei que o detetive idiota esqueceria do antídoto na bainha da espada._

Botan riu.

_Qual é, Hiei! Yusuke nao é tão idiota._

Isso tirou risos de ambos. Então eles pararam. O estomago de Botan se contorcia. Ela estava rindo, **rindo** com um criminoso! Hiei! Um forte e magnifico lutador.

Teve um longo silencio.

_Ahn… Hiei… está aí?_

Botan segurava seu remo com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

_Hn. Cala boca, guia idiota. _Sua força diminuiu. _ Você fala demais._

Com isso ele se foi, a sensação estranha na nuca dela desaparecendo.

IV

(De volta ao presente)

Botan olhava Hiei enquanto ele dormia. Ela olhou pela janela. _Rekai está sendo reconstruído. Koenma é o Rei._ Ela suspirou e sentou na cama, tomando cuidado para nao perturbar seu companheiro. _Finalmente acabou._ A guia se arrastou por debaixo das cobertas e fechou seus olhos.

Ela estava vestida em uma camisa branca de botões. Era grande e macia e ela usava shorts _boxer._ Seu cabelo azul estava solto e ela se permitiu meditar um pouco. _Hiei ainda está se recuperando. _Ela respirou devagar. _Espero que ele melhore logo._

Sua mente mergulhou nas agues escuras de seu subconsciente, e a guia nao sabia por quanto tempo quando foi tirada de seu estado semi-adormecido.

O botão de cima de sua blusa foi aberto.

Seus olhos rosa abriram num flash e ela prendeu o olhar com Hiei Jaganshi. Ela estremeceu quando outro de seus botões foi aberto.

"H-hiei! Pare, voce ainda está se recuperando!"

O deminio girou os olhos enquanto cobria os lábios dela com os seus próprios, seus braços a puxando para mais perto. Ele reclamou (1), seus pontos impedindo seus movimentos.

"Mulher idiota... estou bem."

Botan se afastou e balançou sua cabeça, olhando para o ladrao.

"Não! Ainda está machucado, pare!"

Hiei aqueceu seu corpo, provocando-a. Ele grunhui quando ela tentou afastá-lo gentilmente. As mãos dele em volta dos braços dela, suas unhas roçnado contra a pele macia.

"Estive descansando por muito tempo, mulher." Ele brincou com o pescoço dela, e outro botão era aberto. Botan gemeu enquanto tentava escapar. "Pare." Hiei brincou com o labio inferior dela, fazendo que ela suspirasse sonhadora. "Por favor... Botan... por favor…"

A guia spiritual se afastou quando o ultimo botao foi solto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela ofegava um pouco.

"Seus ferimentos..."

Hiei balançou sua cabeça enquanto ele a beijava preguiçosamente, murmurando contra seus lábios.

"Isso não importa mais."

Suas garras cortaram a blusa dela e ele foi devagar para os shorts dela.

"Hiei..." A companheira dele deixou sua cabeça cair para trás quando ele começou a brincar com ela, sob os restos da blusa dela. "Você vai se machucar..."

A Criança Proibida sorriu contra sua pele que o impedia, seus cortes gritando em protesto enquanto ele se mexia até que estivesse sobre ela. Botan olhou nos olhos dele e ele mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto olhava dentro das órbitas rosa.

"Eu estive dormindo por muito tempo, Botan." Ele olhou para longe por um momento. A guia não conseguia respirar enquanto tentava lê-lo. "Eu não quero... eu nao quero…" Ele voltou a olhá-la, e começou a sorrir. Estava preso. Como se algo dentro dele o estivesse devorando. "Eu não quero te perder."

Ele fechou os olhos e a beijou. Botan nao viu, mas ela sentiu as joias de lagrimas cairem sobre seu rosto. Ela tentou não chorar.

"_Você nunca vai me perder, Hiei_"

V

(7 meses depois...)

Koenma observava enquanto Hiei Jaganshi caminhava pela sala do hospital. O Rei do Rekai limpou sua garganta.

"Hiei, acalme-se."

Hiei lançou um olhar letal na direção do Rei.

"Escuta, pirralho, é do **meu** filho que você está falando!"

O Rei levantou as mãos, como o sinal universal de 'eu me rendo'. Os dois foram distraídos de seu pequeno problema por um momento quando Yusuke veio pela porta, ofegando. Seu cabelo estava desalinhado e sua camisa era uma camisa social branca e a gravata estava desatada e caindo dele.

"Eu perdi? Não me diga que eu perdi! Eu nao perdi, perdi?"

Hiei estava abobalhado por um momento.

"Não... idiota. O que está fazendo aqui?"

Yusuke olhou para Hiei incrédulo.

"Honestamente você não pensou que eu perderia o nascimento do teu filho, não é?"

Hiei não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração... doía. Por que o detetive iria..? Mas entao, para o choque de Hiei, Kuwabara abriu a porta. O idiota olhou ao redor até que seus olhos em forma de grãos caíssem no Koorime.

"Ei, nanico. Parabéns!"

Era muita coisa. Hiei sentou, suas pernas começando a tremer. Ele não conseguia olhar para seus amigos nos olhos.

"Por que... por que estão aqui?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Koenma se entreolharam. Yusuke colocou uma mão reconfortante no ombro do demonio de fogo.

"Qual é Hiei."

Kuwabara sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo de Hiei, fazendo com que ele rosnasse.

"Somos seus amigos."

Hiei cruzou seus braços e olhou para longe.

"Certo. Como seu fosse ser amigo de tolos como vocês."

Koenma reagiu. Sem pensar ou se mesmo considerar as conseqüências do que ele estava prestes a fazer, o Rei levantou e caminhou até o demônio, enrolando seus braços ao redor dele.

"Nós sabemos, Hiei."

O demonio ficou tenso e tentou se esquivar do abraço.

"Cai fora, pirralho, ou eu vou fatiá-lo tão fino que você não será considerado sólido!"

Suas ameaças caíram em ouvidos surdos enquanto estavam em silencio. Foi quando eles ouviram uma tosse. Todos viraram para ver Kurama em um casaco de doutor, seu cabelo vermelho um pouco arrepiado e seus olhos esmeralda olhando seus amigos.

"Bem, desculpe se estou interrompendo algo... mas alguém quer ver o bebe?"

Foi quase engraçado quão rápido Koenma foi afastado do Koorime e como ele estava ao lado de sua companheira. Ele viu a face de Botan. Ela estava pálida e ainda tremia por causa da dor, mas ela estava **viva**. Ela olhou para ele com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela tentava **a todo custo** recuperar o fôlego.

"Hiei." Um engasgar. "É." Ela tremia quando oxigenio saía de seus pulmões. "É uma." Outra tosse. "É. Uma. Menina."

Ouve um silencio. Os outros quarto homens esperavam por alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Hiei encarou Botan pelo maior tempo.

"Uma filha?"

A guia acenou que sim, fungando enquanto mais lagrimas caiam. Hiei procurou tocar sua filha, que mexeu com o contato repentino. Ele se encolheu e quase se afastou mas Botan o impediu.

"Vai em frente."

Segurando sua respiraçao, Hiei pegou sua criança nos braços. Ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele. Seus grandes olhos magenta piscaram uma vez, e entao ela sorriu.

Hiei jurou que era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Sua filha recém-nascida que tinha apenas alguns minutos, no máximo, de idade, sorrindo para ele. Ele mordeu seus lábios um pouco e deixou um sopro de ar sair de seus lábios. Soava como uma risada, mas poderia ter sido outra coisa.

"Ela é..." As mãos dele apertaram bem pouquinho ao redor do bebe. "Ela é a menina mais linda que já vi."

Mais tarde, quando Hiei estava sozinho com sua companheira, ele fez um colar. Uma jóia única que era preta com um cordão vermelho pendurado. Botan nunca perguntou, mas ela sabia que era uma lágrima-jóia.

VI

Logo os rapazes foram forçados para fora da sala, incluindo Hiei. Kurama, a única pessoa que Hiei confiava para o parto de seu bebê, os encontrou do lado de fora.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só acho que ela precisa descansar, só isso."

Todos acenaram concordando. Foi quando Hiei pigarreou, limpando a garganta.

"Escutem.. Eu gostaria de perguntar algo a vocês." O resto da turma estava em silencio, o apressando silenciosamente. "Eu estava pensando se vocês gostariam de ser..." Ele parou. "Gostariam de ser os padrinhos dela."

Ele nunca teve resposta. Em vez disso ele teve abraços apertados de todos eles.

VII

(Um tempo incerto no futuro)

Botan suspirou enquanto beijava o peito nu de seu companheiro. Aconchegando-se nele, ela estava contente. Ela o sentiu rosnar enquanto as mãos dele a apertavam. Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais.

"Mhm."

"Hn."

Ela sorriu, mesmo sendo muito cedo da manhã.

"Não quero levantar."

Ele riu de forma sombria e beijou sua testa, sua baixa estatura não importando quando estavam deitados.

"Nós temos que levantar."

Ela gemeu.

"Mas estou perfeitamente bem aqui."

Ele passou uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo dela.

"Eu sei."

Eles foram interrompidos por um grito fino. Botan conseguiu se separar de seu companheiro a tempo quando Kaida veio correndo pela porta. O cabelo azul meia-noite dela era curto e rebelde, como uma fadinha, e seus olhos estavam brilhando maravilhados. Ela tinha cinco anos, agora.

"Mamãe! Papai! É Natal! Levantem! Levantem!"

A voz angelical dela pediu e Hiei sentou-se, balançando suas pernas para fora da cama.

"Sh, Kaida. É cedo. Vá e comece na frente, amor."

Ela sorriu e eles puderam ouvi-lá descendo as escadas de sua "nova" casa. Foi um presente de Koenma, um grande presente de chá de panela. Botan vestiu seu pijama e roupão, colocando seus chinelos. Hiei estava de cueca boxer com sua capa meio enrolada em si.

"Mãe! Olha o que o Papai Noel trouxe para mim!"

Botan sorriu, escondendo um bocejo.

"Que legal querida!"

Quando Kaida terminou, ela beijou sua mãe e seu pai para depois começar a brincar com seus novos brinquedos. Hiei olhou para sua companheira. Sua alma gêmea. Eles começaram o fogo na lareira (foi mais o Hiei quem criou, ensinando Kaida como crier chamas).

Ela era linda. Etérea. Ela sorriu para ele preguiçosamente, seu olhar sonolento ainda ali. Ele colocou um braço em volta dela e segurou perto de si.

"Feliz Natal onna".

"Feliz Natal Hiei."

Eles ficaram desse jeito por uns instantes. Foi quando ouviram batidas na porta. Hiei virou para sua filha. Sua Kaida.

"Hey, pitoca." Ela virou para olhar para ele, fazendo beicinho por ser interrompida da sua extravagância de brinquedos. "Veja quem está na porta." Pulando, ursinho de pelúcia na mão, ela saiu. Hiei balançou a cabeça. "A cada dia ela parece mais e mais com você."

Os lábios rosados de Botan sorriram de modo evasivo.

"Não, ela está pegando mais e mais da sua teimosia e sarcasmo."

Ele deu um meio sorriso quando a beijou. Foi macio. Gentil. Amoroso. Perfeito.

E foi assim que os padrinhos de Kaida encontraram o casal.

Hiei estava na ponta dos pés, lábios colados com sua companheira. O cabelo azul dela estava solto e um pouco bagunçado quando ela suspirou contra os lábios dele. O fogo estava crepidando e a arvore estava brilhando. A sala inteira cheirava a pinho e canela. As lantejoulas pareciam estrelas numa galáxia.

E ainda sim, de algum jeito, Hiei e Botan estavam lá. Eles conseguiram. Eles enfrentaram a morte e deram a volta por cima. Quando Enam tentou impedi-los, quando ele chamou de abominação, eles marcaram seu lugar.

Dois opostos. Um pecador. Um anjo. Preto. Branco. Um guerreiro. Uma curadora(1). Eles era de dois mundos diferentes, mas eles se uniram. Irritação virou aversão. Aversão, entendimento. Entendimento, compaixão. Compaixão, amor.

"Papai?"

Eles finalmente estavam juntos. Perfeitos como estavam. Sem nada mudar. Eles se sepraram para olhar para Kaida, que estava sorrindo de forma arteira. Yusuke e Keiko, Kurama e Shizuru, Koenma e Ayame, e Kuwabara e Yukina estavam lá. Eles observaram.

Um flash.

Click!

Kaida tirou uma foto. Uma foto de seu pai e sua mãe. Uma foto onde Botan estava em pouco corada. Uma foto onde seu pai ainda tinha seu braço ao redor de sua mãe, seus olhos frios e protetores.

_Essa é uma história sobre o Amor que conquista tudo._

Essa é uma história sobre Hiei e Botan

Fim

(1VIII

* * *

(1) healer, no original.

Finalmente!! o último cap!!!

mil desculpas pela demora, mas além de estar na faculdade, arranjei um trabalho no exterior.. onde traduzi parte desse cap. A idéia era terminar a traduçao antes de ir, mas acabei tendo menos tempo do que achei que teria antes de viajar.. desculpem os erros.. mas queria postar logo..

Muito obrigada a quem acompanhou!Em especial, pelas reviews: Dark Temi, Misao Kinomoto, Lunoca, Gii, carol, Hyuuga Mitha, Nadeshiko Amamya, Lecka-chan, Persephone Dracon (Alexa D.), Deby Gomes e Yasashiino Yume.

E claro, reviews são sempre bem vindas! ( nem que seja para reclamar da demora XD )


End file.
